Shadow Elves
by Sulianna
Summary: COMPLETED!Have you ever wondered why Legolas never go badly wounded? In fact, he only got scrapes and bruises…well if you have! then, I invite you to read my story.
1. Introduction

Standard disclaimer applies to the whole story!!!  
I DO NOT own LOTR But, I do own the characters (shadow elves) - I think I'm the only one who  
has this character. =)  
  
Have you ever wondered why Legolas never go badly wounded? In fact, he only got scrapes and bruises.well if you have =) then, I invite you to read my story. Its is a tale of adventure and of course no tale would be complete without love, hehhehe  
  
But before I proceed with my story, here is a little background on a race of elves I out into it.  
  
SHADOW ELVES - neither black/dark nor white/light, lets just same in  
between  
- their looks are comparable to those of the  
white/light  
elves maybe even fairer.but they prefer to live in  
the  
dark ( among the shadows to be exact)  
- very skillful in all types of weapons. Agile and  
strong.  
what makes them unique is their ability to use  
magic.  
They are able to use this because they are the  
protectors  
of Valinor and in some special cases are called upon  
to  
protect people who are in middle earth.  
  
Now on with the story. Oopps, hehehe.. the events of this story is based on the 2 LOTR movies  
  
QUESTION: does anybody know the name of Thranduil's wife??? Or maybe has a suggestion of a name.. your help is greatly appreciated, thanks  
  
FINALLY, on with the story (Preview only, need the name for Thranduil's wife to be able to post the whole chapter)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
...As the rays of the rising sun gently fell upon the concealed city of the Silven elves of Thranduil, it made it look more beautiful and magical to anyone who may have the chance to lay eyes upon it. It is so serene and lovely, but the stillness was suddenly broken. An elven rider came, riding his horse at full gallop. He showed no signs of slowing even as he approached the city gates. He knows that the gates would be open for him, elves have very keen eyesight, they would already have recognized him as a messenger of Lord Elrond. And true enough the gates were opend when he reached it.  
  
It seemed to be another wonderful day for King Thranduil as he gazed up to the mountains from his study. To him the sun always look beautiful at this time of day. Sitting down to start his work when a knock was heard ' Enter' ' My Lord! A messenger from Lord Elrond has just arrived and requests to see you immediately for he brings an urgent letter' ' Bring him to me' 'As you wish my Lord' bowing the elven guard left the study to fetch the messenger.  
  
2 hours have passed since the messenger handed to him the letter. 2 hours since he last moved from his position. The threat of the Dark Lord was once again rising. The One ring has been found. Lord Elrond has called for a council, he requests a representative from Mirkwood. Legolas, he would be the best choice. But, he is till young. Yet, he is one of the best marksman, no one can surpass his ability with the bow in the whole of Mirkwood. But, his life would be in danger, he could possible die. These thoughts plagued Thranduils mind after reading the letter. He knows he has to decide quickly. .Maybe, just maybe there is another more worthy.. yes. maybe there is another. And with those thoughts, Thranduil quickly began making a list of people.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue of not? Thanks for all your anwers.. till next time.  
  
Shai 


	2. Chapter 1: The Tale begins

I would like to Honor Cheysuli for being my first reviewer and for allowing me to use the name she gave Thranduils wife. Thank you!!!!!

Note: For this story alone, lets just say that Nuiâthiel (moonriver), Thranduil's wife is Elronds sister.OK!

CHAPTER 1: The Tale Begins

...As the rays of the rising sun gently fell upon the concealed city of the Silven elves of Thranduil, it made it look more beautiful and magical to anyone who may have the chance to lay eyes upon it. It is so serene and lovely, but the stillness was suddenly broken. An elven rider came, riding his horse at full gallop. He showed no signs of slowing even as he approached the city gates. He knows that the gates would be open for him, elves have very keen eyesight, they would already have recognized him as a messenger of Lord Elrond. And true enough the gates were opened when he reached it.

It seemed to be another wonderful day for King Thranduil as he gazed up to the mountains from his study. To him the sun always look beautiful at this time of day. Sitting down to start his work when a knock was heard 

' Enter '

' My Lord! A messenger from Lord Elrond has just arrived and requests to see you immediately for he brings an urgent letter '

' Bring him to me '

'As you wish my Lord ' bowing the elven guard left the study to fetch the messenger.

@@@@@@

Two hours have passed since the messenger handed to him the letter. Two hours since he last moved from his position. The threat of the Dark Lord was once again rising. The One ring has been found. Lord Elrond has called for a council, he requests a representative from Mirkwood. 

' Legolas, he would be the best choice. But, he is till young. Yet, he is one of the best marksman, no one can surpass his ability with the bow in the whole of Mirkwood. But, his life would be in danger, he could possible die.' These thoughts plagued Thranduils mind after reading the letter. 

He knows he has to decide quickly. 

' Maybe, just maybe there is another more worthy.. yes. maybe there is another. ' And with those thoughts, Thranduil quickly began making a list of people.

@@@@@@

It was almost noon, Queen Nuiâthiel found Thranduil still bent over the list of names. Worry etched on his face.

' What ails you my Lord? ' she asked softly 

Looking up Thranduil gave the best smile he could make, he thought that if he gave his best Nuiâthiel would not worry about him. But she saw right through him. Now she knew that something was really bothering him.

' Lle tyava quel? ' (Do you feel well?) she asked again, slowly approaching the seated king.

' You usually try to give me your best smiles when there is a problem ' she then added. 

' Why did I try to even hide it from her ' he asked himself

' She knows me inside and out ' he added . Nodding he then looked her straight in the eye, revealing to her his sadness and confusion.

' The messenger from Lord Elrond brought bad news didn't he? ' placing her hand on Thranduil's shoulder. Giving it a little squeeze, she gave him assurance that whatever his response maybe she will be there right beside him, to give him support. But even though he knew of this, he can only give her a nod, for no words came out of his mouth. Looking down on the list, she gave a small smile.

' Legolas, he is the best choice ' speaking after she read the list 

' But! . . . . ' Thranduil cried out

' Yes! There is no doubt about it. ' she added

' It worries me too, but he is still the best choice. No one can defeat him with the bow and the use of a sword or should I say two long knives ' she said smiling

' He can take care of himself and others. He would be a valuable companion. I will have a guard fetch him from the practice court. ' She then kissed his brow and turned to leave. 

Thranduil was thankful for his wife's support, now he is sure that his first choice was right. All that he has to do now is to wait and tell Legolas.

@@@@@@

' I bid you farewell mother, father ' said Legolas.

Bowing he turned to leave, two others were already mounted on their horses. Waiting of the prince to mount his own stead. The setting sun added to the sorrow filled atmosphere out on the main courtyard. News of the prince's departure quickly spread through out the day. All were sad to see their beloved prince go, for they all know of the dangers he would have to face. But everyone believed he would come back. Mounting his horse, Legolas gave a nod to his parents and family and began to leave. 

' Legolas! ' Nuiâthiel called out.

Stopping Legolas turned to face his mother. She ran up to him and whispered ' Cormamin niuve tenna ta elea lle au ' (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again) 

Smiling, Legolas gave his mother a kiss on her forehead. After stepping back, Nuiâthiel watched her son leave with great haste. Time was precious, they needed to be in Rivendell as soon as possible. Thranduil stepped up to Nuiâthiel and held her hand.

' Amin dele ten ho ' (I'm worried about him) she said in her softest voice.

Giving her hand a squeeze, Thranduil reassured her that everything will be alright. No words were in need to be spoken out for it was understood.

@@@@@@

The moon was full that night, casting its beautiful light down the equally beautiful city. It witnessed Nuiâthiel silently leaving the palace and run to the cover of the trees in the garden. Using the trees as cover the queen made her way to a tiny clearing in the middle of the forest. Clutching to her chest a small jeweled box. Upon reaching the clearing, she gave a sigh of relief. It is dangerous attempting to do this alone, last time she did this was with her mother. The consequences of doing the ritual wrong, was death. But it did not matter to her. This is for her son, and she will gladly give her life just to make sure he will be safe. Looking up to the moon, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now is the right time, the moon is at its zenith. Placing the box at the center, she then began to pray

From the land to the sea and sky   
By the light of the moon and stars   
By the spirits all around   
Send this prayer   
Carry my prayer to the gates of Valinor   
Carry it to Fuin (darkness)   
Fuin, Lord of the shadows   
Hear my plea   
Your protection I seek   
A loved one to be protected   
Once again I call upon thee   
Thy Ancestors of long before have called upon you   
Now it is I

Bringing out a dagger hidden in her robes, its hilt matched the jewel on the box, she slashed her arm. Letting three drops on her blood to fall upon the box. As the third drop fell unto the box, darkness suddenly filled the land. The moon and stars were gone, cold wind started to blow. It was very dark and very cold. 

' Its too dark, I cannot see..Its too cold, I'm freezing ' and those were the last thoughts before total darkness enveloped her.   



	3. Chapter 2: Saeth

I would like to thank star-stallion for her review, the name Lithaniel is credited to her.  
  
Chapter 2: Saeth  
  
' Naneth! ' (mother!) Nuiâthiel cried out.  
  
' Mani naa ta? ' (what is it?) Lithaniel asked in a calm voice  
  
' Is it true? That..that my beloved Elrond would lead the elves in the battle? '  
  
Lithaniel just gave a small smile as her response, she then started to walk away.  
  
' Sut an? ' (how long?) Nuiâthiel blurted out. ' How long have you known about this? '  
  
' a week now ' was Lithaniel's direct reply. She stopped walking and turned to face her daughter.  
  
' Sut? ' (how?) ' How can you be so calm about this? You know that he could die right? ' ' How can... ' Nuiâthiel's words turned to sobs as tears started to fall Giving her daughter a hug, --- explained her reasons.  
  
' You ask me how I can be calm? ' ' I am calm for the decision to stop Elrond from leading is not for me to make and meddle with. Destiny may have in some aspect. ' Wiping Nuiâthiel's tears she continued.  
  
' Your brother is a good leader, he is most needed there. Think, without his leadership a lot more families would grieve for the loss of their loved ones. And besides I know deep in my heart, he will come back to us '  
  
' Amin hiraetha naneth ' (I'm sorry mother) whispered Nuiâthiel ' I should not have.. '  
  
' Ssshh.... ' interrupted Lithaniel ' I understand why you said those words ' Kissing her daughters brow, she turned to leave again. After taking a few steps, Lithaniel turned to face her daughter once more.  
  
' Do you really want to help your brother? ' she asked  
  
Nodding, Nuiâthiel gave her mother her best smile.  
  
' Can you keep a secret? ' she asked again  
  
' Yes ' was the quick reply  
  
' Then, meet me here tonight after everyone has gone to bed ' Lithaniel instructed her daugther ' Do not tell anybody about it, understand? '  
  
' Yes naneth '  
  
Nodding, Lithaniel took her leave ' Go find your brother Nuiâthiel, he leaves this afternoon ' were Lithaniel's last words before she was out of Nuiâthiel's sight.  
  
It took a few seconds for the information to sink in. Realizing that she could be with her brother for only a few more hours, Nuiâthiel immediately searched her brothers whereabouts.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
It was almost midnight, Nuiâthiel has been waiting for her mother for almost 2 hours. Tonight the moon was full, but no one could see it for it was hidden behind thick dark clouds.  
  
' Nuiâthiel ' the voice called out and grabbed her shoulder  
  
Nuiâthiel screamed, but no sound was heard. A hand was tightly clasped over her mouth muffling her screams. ' Sssh.its me, my child ' the voice whispered  
  
Turning to face her so called assailant, Nuiâthiel discovered that it was only her mother.  
  
' I gave you a fright, didn't I ' Lithaniel asked teasingly  
  
Nuiâthiel just frowned, her mother never joked or teased unless something serious was about to happen or was happening.  
  
' Lets go, we have to be at the point before the moon reaches its zenith ' grabbing Nuiâthiel's hand, they quickly made their way out of the house and into the forest.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Near the center, a small newly made clearing greeted Nuiâthiel.  
  
' This was not here yesterday ' she thought  
  
She now watched her mother place a small beautiful jeweled box at the middle of the clearing. Her mother then looked up.  
  
' It seem we still have a few minutes ' Sitting beside the box, Lithaniel smiled at her daughter. 'I think I should explain to you the reason why we are here' Patting the ground beside her, she motioned her daughter to sit.  
  
' What I am about to tell you know is a family secret, handed down from mother to daughter. You are supposed to know this when you are about to be married but circumstances we are in changed it. ' ' Do you promise to keep this secret? '  
  
' Yes! I promise '  
  
' What we are about to do now can only be done as a last resort. Remember, the last resort, this is to be done when there is nothing more you can do ok? '  
  
' Yes '  
  
' Promise me that before you attempt to do this, you should make sure that there is no other means of solving your problems '  
  
' What are we.. ' Nuiâthiel started to ask  
  
' Just promise me! ' Lithaniel demanded  
  
Never before has mother been this serious, this must mean a lot to her. ' I promise mother, you can count on me '  
  
' Our family has been blessed, for we can call upon the aid of the shadow elves to protect our loved ones when we cannot protect them even how much we try. '  
  
' The shadow elves, are a race of elves born for one purpose to guard Valinor, but there are exceptions, they can be called to guard a loved one here in middle earth '  
  
' But there is a high price to pay if you ask their aid and they find out that there is another way to protect a loved one. The payment is death..a very dark death '  
  
' I will explain all the details to you fully after this is done, for now just watch and remember all ' ' It is time '  
  
@@@@@@ Saeth, invisible cloak, that was his name. He was a very tall elf, pale almost white with black as night hair. And there was something about him I just could not comprehend. He appeared suddenly after we called, more like prayed to me, to the shadow elves. He is one of the head guards of the shadows, that what he said they preferred to be called. He told mother that he would protect my brother, he assured mother that Elrond would return to us safe. I was glad that my brother would come home. He then turned and stared at me, his eyes were so black.. I suddenly feel like I am falling down a very deep pit..dark it is so dark.cold...so cold.I.I.I cant breath...help..mother! help me.. Mother....  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' Naneth!!!!! ' ' Hush now melamin (my love), it is just a dream. just a bad dream' whispered Thranduil into her ear while holding her tight  
  
' Melamin? ' stammered Nuiâthiel  
  
' Yes, I am here.. I wont leave your side ' reassured Thranduil ' Rest, you need it ' giving her a kiss, he helped her lay down again to sleep  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' Wake up melamin, its already noon and I brought you lunch ' whispered Thranduil  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Nuiâthiel smiled. Seeing Thranduil always made her feel safe and loved.  
  
Remembering last nights event, Nuiâthiel was puzzled.  
  
' How come I'm back in the palace? Who brought me here? ' she thought  
  
' Sut? Mani marte? ' (how? What happened?) she asked  
  
' We were both asleep when suddenly you started screaming out for your mother, I tried to wake you but you wouldn't. ' was Thranduil's reply ' I was worried, but I never stopped trying, then you were able to wake up ' he added smiling  
  
' How can that be? The last thing I remembered was me being in the forest calling the shadows ' mused Nuiâthiel  
  
' Is there something bothering you melamin? ' asked a worried Thranduil  
  
' No.no., everything is fine..just a bad dream that is all ' Nuiâthiel lied  
  
' Ok, here eat your meal before it gets cold '  
  
When suddenly the entire room turned pitch black, winds wiped the windows open as sudden as the darkness enveloped the room is was the same for it to return to normal. Almost, for at the foot of the bed stood a very tall elf.  
  
' Saeth! ' Nuiâthiel cried out 


	4. Chapter 3: Shadow Elf

Chapter 3: Shadow Elf  
  
' Who are you? ' demanded Thranduil as he grabbed his sword. ' How dare you invade the privacy of our room! ' he cried out  
  
The tall elf neither spoke nor moved, not even a blink of an eye. This infuriated Thranduil more.  
  
'I order you to answer my questions!' roared Thranduil. With his sword out, he then started to advance when a hand stopped him.  
  
' Its ok! I know him, he has come for it was I who called him ' Nuiâthiel explained. Nodding to the elf, she then addressed him. ' Thank you Saeth for coming here '  
  
' You should not thank me, my lady ' Saeth replied in a monotonous voice ' For I am only here to inform you that I cannot help you with what you are asking '  
  
Nuiâthiel grew pale. 'How can this be?' she thought. She ten tried to speak but no voice came out. Closing her mouth and taking a deep breath, she tried again.  
  
'Mankoi?' her voice trembling  
  
' The gods have not permitted me to aid you, my lady ' was the direct reply ' I am to stay and guard Valinor '  
  
One by one Nuiâthiel's tears began to fall. She might not see her beloved son again. Fate and the gods has been cruel to her. Everything she did was for nothing.  
  
' Do not cry my lady, for it is only I that cannot help you ' Said Saeth  
  
Looking Saeth straight in the eye, Nuiâthiel tried to see if he was speaking the truth. If she understood his words correctly someone will protect Legolas, but who?  
  
Reading Nuiâthiel's thoughts, Saeth immediately replied to the unsaid question. ' The person who will protect your son my lady is my second in command ' Immediately right after finishing a cloaked person appeared.  
  
Nuiâthiel's eyes widened, for standing before her was a very short person for an elf. Standing only about 5'4", the pesron was slim and was cloaked in black and had its hood on.  
  
Kneeling the cloaked one spoke, ' Amin naa tualle, queen Nuiâthiel ' (I am yours to command, queen Nuiâthiel) The voice sent chills to both Nuiâthiel and Thranduil. Standing up the cloaked one then removed the hood revealing a female elf.  
  
' A female? ' cried out Thranduil ' You were talking about protecting my son, how can a she- elf .. ' His ranting was cut off when Nuiâthiel took hold of his hand once again.  
  
' There is something about her ' thought Nuiâthiel ' She is different, she is not like Saeth. More darker and stronger '  
  
The she-elf had silver hair for one thing, but it did not shine even though sunlight was shining upon it. Her eyes ranged form very dark blue to black. Her skin was very pale, much paler than Saeth's. And who can ignore the fact that she was ver short for an elf.  
  
' This is Lenae Senecar ' (she who walks the plain of the shadows) introduced Saeth. ' She is most worthy among us to watch over the young prince Legolas. Though she might be young, small and female she is the best and my second in command. Her weapons skill are unquestionable and her magic is great '  
  
' Taa naa seasamin (it is my pleasure) to meet you Lenae ' spoke Nuiâthiel ' I thank you for watching over my son, his life is in your hands '  
  
'We will take our leave now your majesties' Saeth then bowed and disappeared. Looking straight at both Nuiâthiel and Thranduil with piercing eyes, Lenae too bowed and disappeared leaving behind a chill in the air.  
  
' Who were those people ' inquired Thranduil  
  
Sighing Nuiâthiel then began the tale about the shadow elves and her families secret.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' Remember! Never reveal yourself to him, no matter what happens understand! He must not know that you are there to protect him! ' lectured a stern Saeth ' I will be keeping an eye on you ' he added ' And . . . . '  
  
Saeth never had the opportunity to finish what he was saying for Lenae vanished.  
  
' She did it again! ' Saeth fumed  
  
A giggle was suddenly heard behind him. Turning he found his wife Corialote (purple flower)  
  
' She is a warrior just like you Saeth, she has done this many times before. And every time she goes, you give her the same lecture. I would do the same if I were her ' said a smiling Corialote  
  
' I just wanted to remind her, there is something about to happen. I can feel it and for the first time I worry about her safety. Never before have I worried about her ' a concerned Saeth replied  
  
' I feel something too, but the gods would not send her if she could not handle it ' stepping up to Saeth she placed her hand on top of his ' We trust her and the gods '  
  
Nodding Saeth looked down unto the walls of Valinor, for they were standing on top of a hill just outside Valinors wall.  
  
' I must go, for it is time for me to watch over Valonir's gate today ' he then disappeared  
  
' Saeth is right to worry about Lenae ' thought Corialote ' I know that she is different from us, never showing any emotions, a being so dark and cold. But never the less I could still she some of her future. . . . . yet now I see nothing but black. . . . I fear for you my dear niece ' 


	5. Chapter 4: The Fellowship

Chapter 3: The Fellowship  
  
Frodo had just recovered from his injury, and everyone needed for the council was already present. Lord Elrond had decided to hold the council in the morning. That night a small feast was celebrated.  
  
Gandalf stepped out into the garden for a walk and a pipe. Something was amiss in Rivendell, it was not evil and he was sure of that. It was something dark yet familiar. Smiling, he then took a puff from his pipe.  
  
' How long are you going to stare at me shadow? ' questioned a grinning Gandalf  
  
' As long as you keep on smoking your pipe Mithrandir! ' came a reply  
  
' That would be a while shadow for I intend to take my time and savor this one ' answered Gandalf  
  
Appearing before Gandalf, Lenae crossed her arms and stared.  
  
' Oio naa elealla alasse Lenae ' (ever is thy sight a joy Lenae) complimented gandalf  
  
' Do you mock me Istari? ' she questioned  
  
Gandalf just smiled. ' She sure has not changed. But what's her purpose for being here? ' he thought.  
  
' My purpose for being here is mine and mine alone Mithrandir ' said Lenae.  
  
Even though chill ran through his body every time she spoke, Gandalf was not fazed by it. He was well used to it by now.  
  
' Still reading minds, I see ' said Gandalf ' It seems to be getting late and an old man like me needs rest. See you tomorrow at the council my Aranthi (white 5 petal flower that smells like honey) ' he then waved goodbye and left.  
  
Lenae was left there standing with a frown and looks that could kill. She always hated that name. Why would he associate her with a flower? She was a warrior not a maiden. Looking up the moon, she then disappeared. She still had to check on Legolas, then the borders once again for any signs of evil.  
  
Taking another puff from his pipe, Gandalf watched Lenae as she disappeared. He then grinned. ' New things are in store for you my Aranthi. And it seems that this journey will be more exciting than ever.' He then left to get his rest, the council was set for early morning.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
It was a beautiful morning, but the people at the council did not seem to notice it. Feeling the same kind of darkness the night before, Gandalf knew that Lenae was present. It seems that no one else felt the presence of the shadow, very strong magic was used to do this. Looking around he tried to find who she was protecting. ' Could it be Aragorn? Or Frodo? Someone else maybe? Or better yet himself? ' He thought. Taking a deep breath he told himself not to ponder about it, he will know in time.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The council was over, 9 people, the fellowship, was to bring the One ring to Mordor for it to be destroyed. But Gandalf knew that they had 1 more unseen member making it to 10: 4 hobbits, 2 humans, 1 dwarf, 1 elf, 1 wizard and 1 shadow. Gandalf felt both relieved and worried that she would be accompanying them, He knew that she would make sure that all of them are safe but the mere presence of her meant that grave perils awaits them.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The fellowship had a say left before they were to leave Imladris. The hobbits spent it eating and having fun. Aragorn and Boromir were making sure their supplies were ready. Gimli was making sure that all weapons were of top condition. Legolas was presently in the archery field practicing.  
  
Lenae watched as he shot another bull's eye. She too had a bow in hand, finding her mark she let her arrow fly. Dead center, she never missed. Then, it was another bull's eye for Legolas. It looks like she would not have a hard job this time. The young prince is an excellent marksman, she is sure that whatever happens she can not only defend himself but others too.  
  
Side by side the two practiced, but only one knew of the others presence.  
  
' Is there something amusing Gandalf? ' asked Elrond as he tried to see what gandalf was looking at from the window  
  
Facing elrong, Gandalf replied. ' Nothing . . . just looking at the young prince practice. ' He then smiled 'Its true they say, that he is one of the best marksman there is for I never saw him miss a target.' Looking back out the window at Legolas, he then smiled again.  
  
' It seems that the young prince has found his match and guardian ' mused gandalf. His eyes caught another faint shadow of a black arrow hitting its mark.  
  
Turning away from the window, Gandalf and Elrond began their discussion. Saruman was a traitor, he is now a threat. Great caution must be observed for he has a lot of spies. Many other things had to be discussed and had to be done for tomorrow the journey to Mordor begins . . . 


	6. Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

Note: To = quidditch-playa-lover, thank you very much for your review I really appreciate it.  
  
To everyone = I Will try my best to make sure the story will continue to be good reading. For your comments and suggestions please don't hesitate to write. This is my first ever fanfic so I need all your support.  
  
Chapter 5: The Journey Begins  
  
The travel was slow, if they had walked faster the hobbits would tire easily. For the 2 young hobbits namely Merry and Pippen it was like an outing of sorts rather than a quest, for they were constantly laughing, bickering and joking around. With Gandalf leading the group and Aragorn protecting the rear with Bill in tow, everything was going smoothly. Unknown to the majority of the group, a shadow has been constantly watching, moving back and forth, working to ensure their safety.  
  
The sun was setting, another day has gone by and they are now at the border of Rivendell when Gandalf announced that they would make camp. Camp was quickly set-up and soon enough everyone was enjoying a hearty meal. It was decided that only 2 watches would be that that night, for they were still under the protection of Elrond. But still it is better to be prepared, thus night watches was done. It was decided that Legolas take the first and Gandalf had insisted that he take the second. After the meal was over, everyone started to settle in for the night. Sitting high upon a tree to have a better view of the camp, Legolas started his watch. It was a good 6 hours before he had to wake Gandalf.  
  
Upon a tree opposite to where Legolas was, stood Lenae. ' Not what I expected ' Lenae thought. Legolas did not act like a prince, more like a skilled warrior, always ready. This was to be his second day was first watch and he seems to enjoy it. Lenae knew that after a long day of walking taking the first watch would be hard work. ' I am sure that he is planning to take both watches just like last night. He will surely exhaust himself faster at this rate ' she mused ' I think not! As long as I am here ' smirking, Lenae got down and slowly made her way to him. The only thing she did not notice that Gandalf was watching her every move. In his hand was a small black pearl, it was given to him by Saeth long before. Whomever holds the pearl in ones hand would have the ability to see any shadow even if it does not reveal itself.  
  
' Lanta kaima ' (sleep) Lenae whispered, then ever so slowly Legolas' eyes began to drop and soon after was fast asleep. Elves were known to sleep with their eyes open, but in this case a spell was used so his eyes closed. Jumping down with a grin Lenae decide to scout the area before settling in to take watch.  
  
' You're worried that he would not rest tonight didn't you? '  
  
' I am not worried Mithrandir, I know he would take both watches. He will be no good to the fellowship if he would be exhausted and weakened because of this ' snapped Lenae. She was used to being alone and independent. She enjoyed not being noticed, but now this istari seems to be always watching her every move. And this was infuriating.  
  
Chuckling Gandalf lit his pipe ' Now . . . now my Aranthi . . . I know that it is part of your job to protect him not only from enemies but also from himself ' he stated. ' You should also rest yourself while you still can, I now that you have been doing most of the work here. Making sure that the road ahead is safe, that none of the hobbits wander off and once in a while you cast a spell to give us all strength to help us endure the long journey. '  
  
Lenae was speechless, she wanted to tell the istari to mind his own business but by the way he said it mad her hesitant from being angry and snapping at him. Gandalf was right, once they are out of Rivendell and out of the protection of Elrond she would not rest. Danger would be everywhere. Nodding ' Maybe I will Mithrandir ' she replied.  
  
Standing close to the campfire. she cast an invisibility spell to hide the fellowship and she summoned a wolf to alert her of any dangers. After having done these, she found out that Gandalf had already gone to sleep and she too followed.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Everybody felt well rested that morning, even Legolas though he took both watches. What he did not know is that it was only in his mind that he kept watch. Gandalf gave him a lecture about taking two watches for it will eventually take its toll in his body. After the long lecture Legolas kept quiet, never speaking just kept on working to help clean the camp. Gandalf was grinning for her knew that Legolas slept that night and that he only gave the lecture so that Legolas and the others will think that he kept watch that night. When everything was packed and the camp cleaned, the group started to make its way again.  
  
' Aragorn ' gandalf called 'Why don't you lead them for a while. I will stay at the back for now. There is something I have to do '  
  
Nodding, Aragorn complied and started leading the group. As soon as the group was out of hearing range, Gandalf called out.  
  
' Lenae! '  
  
Among the shadow of the trees, Lenae appeared  
  
' What is it Mithrandir? ' asked a confused shadow. Never before has he called out to her, Why now?  
  
' Something is amiss in Isengard, I feel evil growing. Trouble is nearing ' he told her  
  
' I feel it too Mithrandir ' she replied ' Do not worry istari, as long as the group stays together I will be able to protect them all '  
  
' Diola lle Lenae ' (thank you)  
  
Nodding Lenae vanished with the rustle of the leaves. It just happened that Legolas wanted to apologize to Gandalf. Looking to the back of the group, he noticed that Gandalf was not among them. He then started scanning the area for him. Because of an elfs keen eyesight, he saw that Gandalf was still at the campsite but he was talking to someone. The person was hard to really see because it was well hidden in the shadows but he was able to make to make out that it was wearing a black cloak with its hood on. Then suddenly the person disappeared.  
  
' Something is not right here . . . why would Gandalf not tell them that he was meeting someone? ' he mused ' I should watch him closely ' he decided ' Gandalf is hiding something and I intend to find out! ' 


	7. Chapter 6: Caradhras

Note:  
  
quidditch-playa-lover = thanks for another review. Legolas is a very head strong person, if he sets his mind on something he will surely try to find means to do it. That's why he never listens. . . . hehehhe  
  
Chapter 6: Caradhras  
  
It was about noon when the fellowship has a break. Sam and Frodo were cooking lunch. While Merry and Pippen were being thought by Boromir on sword handling. Aragorn was keeping an eye on them. And for Gimli, he was talking about the mines to Legolas and Gandalf. When suddenly Legolas sprang to his feet.  
  
' What is that coming towards us? ' he asked  
  
' Just clouds! ' retorted Gimli  
  
' But they are moving against the wind ' said Legolas  
  
By then everyone's attention was focused to the black massive form approaching the camp.  
  
' Crebrain! ' shouted Aragorn " Everyone hide! ' he added  
  
As everyone frantically started keeping their things, a lone unforeseen member of the group stood still.  
  
' They will not finish cleaning and hiding themselves before the birds arrive ' thought Lenae ' I need to buy them some time! '  
  
' Yala onna en vilya ' she said  
  
@@@@@@  
  
A spell . . . Gandalf felt someone using magic, a strong one at that. It was an elven spell . . . . . yes! He could feel it . . . . a spell to summon air elements. That's when he realized that Lenae used a spell to create a draft to slow down the birds. She was giving them time.  
  
The fellowship was fortunate enough to hide everything and everyone including Bill before the birds arrive. Gandalf knew that without Lenae's help they would have been discovered, he wanted to thank her but now was not the proper time. More important matters was to be discussed and decided. . . . Which way should they take?  
  
@@@@@@  
  
They were on their way to the top of Caradhras, Legolas being an elf had no problems walking on the snow. But the hobbits and dwarf were having great difficulty. Gandalf and Boromir was ahead making a path for them to walk while Aragorn was at the rear.  
  
Looking at the hobbits and dwarf, Lenae felt sorry for them.  
  
' What is happening to me? ' she asked herself 'Why am I feeling sorry for them? I should not be feeling this way ' she added  
  
Sure shadows experience the same emotions as other elves do. They can also be like other elves that can control their emotions and not show it to other people. But Lenae was something else, her emotions were always hidden in the depths and darkness of her heart making it cold as ice. That is the reason why there is always a chill whenever she spoke. Thus, she was so used to feeling numb and emotionless that feeling any emotion was foreign to her.  
  
Her thoughts were brought back to her surroundings when Frodo toppled over. Accidentally the ring, which he had been wearing around his neck, fell off.  
  
Lenae could hear the ring calling out to her. She could hear it clearly. She first heard its call at the council, it called out to her because she is of the dark. But Lenae, never headed its call, for she was in control. But Boromir unfortunately was not, he was slowly being corrupted by the ring. And it was he who happened to pick up the ring.  
  
Aragorn told Boromir to give the ring to Frodo, his hand on his sword. Lenae too was ready to snatch the ring from Boromir if he refuses to give it. She knew that if she did it, she would be discovered but it was worth the risk. But with lick, Boromir gave the ring back. And with that, the fellowship started climbing the mountain again.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Nearing the top, the weather changed drastically. From being calm, now strong winds blew, and the snow was falling heavily. Everyone was now having great difficulty walking, everyone except Legolas who now lead the group.  
  
Something was not right, Lenae could feel it. The change was caused by sorcery, a powerful wizard could do such a thing. It was then that Legolas shouted  
  
' There is a foul voice in the air! '  
  
' Saruman! ' yelled Gandalf  
  
He tried countering the spell but he was of no match. Lenae then decided to help  
  
' Lietna guldur ' (dispel magic) she shouted out. But the spell did not work. The storm got fiercer and lightning began to strike. When suddenly a lightning struck the ridge over head causing an avalanche of snow and rock.  
  
' Tinechor ' (shield) muttered Lenae  
  
@@@@@@  
  
White . . . . . . . everything was white . . . . . . . throbbing her head was throbbing . . . . . . Legolas! . . . .she had to save Legolas. . . . . it was her duty to watch over him.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
It was Legolas who was first to emerge from the snow, they were lucky for only snow fell upon them. He surveyed the scene. Rocks were around them, it fell with the snow but by some miracle no stone fell on them. Legolas wondered to what miracle had done this. But he did not spend his time trying to analyze the situation, he had to help the others out of the snow.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
As they were making their way down the mountain, the fierceness of Caradhras seem to stop. Everyone felt relieved it did but not Gandalf. Someone was stopping the mountain. A spell was used to protect them from the wrath of Caradhras, yet the spell was slowly getting weaker. Something or better yet someone was not right. He will have to ask Lenae about it later. Continuing down, something caught Gandalf's eye, but suddenly it disappeared.. . . . then, there it was again and once again it disappears. Watching it closer he noticed that it was red droplets, a second or two after it touches the ground it disappears. It was a steady drip of big red droplets . . . . . blood! . . .Lenae was injured! This worried Gandalf, he was worried that Lenae was injured and he was also worried that the fellowship might notice the blood and Lenae would be discovered. Looking around he tried to see if any of the fellowship had discovered the trail of blood following them, he found out that all seemed to be occupied in hurrying down the mountain. Gandalf was glad that no one noticed it. . . . . or so he thought.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Blood . . . . he could smell it . . . a very faint smell . . . but it was there, being a ranger for many years had heightened his senses.  
  
' Someone is hurt but who? ' Aragorn asked himself  
  
Looking at his companions he tried to check if anyone was showing signs of injury, but he found none.  
  
' I know that someone is injured, but who? That I cannot tell. Whoever he is, he really knows how to hide it ' he mused  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' With everything around so white how come nobody noticed the blood? ' thought Legolas.  
  
He had been watching the steady drip of blood unto the snow, but somehow it disappears, leaving no trace at all.  
  
' Someone is hurt . . . . badly hurt . . . .with the rate the blood is dripping that person would likely die of blood loss. But who is injured? Everyone seems fine! Who can it be? ' he asked himself.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' I have got to heal myself, but first we must get down from here. We have to go faster, I cannot hold on to this spell any longer. . . . . have to tell Gandalf . . . . No! . . . . I cannot tell him for he might see my wounds . . . . just a little longer. . . . hold on . . .They are all safe . . . . yes! That's what matters most . . . I am bleeding . . . . its dripping! . . . I hope no one sees it. I am lucky our blood disappears after it touches the round. It helps us not to be easily tracked even though we are injured . . . . Tired . . . . I never felt tired before . . . . maybe this injury is worse than I thought . . . No! I wont let it beat me! . . . It is my duty to make sure the prince returns home to Mirkwood and I intend to do it . . . ' These were the thoughts that filled Lenae' s mind as she slowly made her way down the mountain. 


	8. Chapter 7: At the Gates of Moria

Chapter 7: At the gates of Moria  
  
After reaching the bottom of the mountain, Lenae started healing little by little, just enough to slow down the bleeding. Still feeling weak, she knew she needed to rest but they still have a long way to go before reaching the gates of Moria.  
  
' As long as I do not use any strong spells, I will be fine! ' she thought  
  
' I'm glad Saeth is not here to see me like this and see me make my first ever mistake. How stupid can I be? The shield was a good idea, but why did I forget that it cannot protect the person casting the spell. You are such a fool!' she berated herself  
  
Looking at the fellowship she sighed  
  
' They are fine and that's all there is to it. You did your job perfectly ' she added trying to make herself feel good from what she was truly feeling.  
  
' Feelings. . . . I have feelings after all. . . . I thought I would never learn how to feel.. ' she then grinned  
  
@@@@@@  
  
It was night when they reached the gates. Gandalf was trying to remember the password to open the gate. The hobbits namely Merry and Pippen were throwing rocks at the nearby river. Lenae was currently sitting near Legolas checking him over for any wounds that she might heal. She looked up from what she was doing when she heard Aragorn scold the halflings to stop what they were doing.  
  
' Aragorn was wise to stop them! There is evil in these waters, I could feel it stirring. Danger is coming!' Lenae thought, she then took her bow and was on her guard  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' There it was again, a voice . . . . a cold voice . . . . the voice sounded more like thoughts . . .. danger was coming. . . he heard it clearly . . . but how can there be danger when everything around him was peaceful . . . . maybe it was imagination. . . the strain of the journey maybe starting to affect him.. . maybe . . .  
  
Legolas shook his head to clear his thoughts. Gandalf was right he should rest whenever he can, he will be no good to the fellowship if he continues on to be like this. Hard as he try still he cannot stop feeling that there is danger ahead.  
  
@@@@@  
  
With the help of Frodo, Gandalf was able to open the gate. Most of the fellowship were happy as they entered the cave, most except for Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas, but what greeted them gave them all a fright. Dead bodies surrounded them, goblins were in the cave and they were the ones who killed the bodies they saw. Slowly everyone backed out but a monster from the river emerged, grabbing Frodo by the legs and was trying to eat him alive. All were trying to help Frodo and with accurate precision Legolas was able to pierce its eye and with that the monster let Frodo go. Everyone ran back into the cave, but he monster went after them. ' Neither arrow nor sword can defeat this thing . . . . I have to do something ' said Lenae  
  
' Yala onna en kemen ' (summon earth elemental)  
  
Then the walls of the gate came down, crushing the monster. Darkness engulfed the fellowship stirring fear among its members but to Lenae it had a soothing effect, all her hurt and pain seem to vanish. But something evil came with the darkness and Lenae did not like it at all . . . . Bal-rog, the dwarves had dug to deep and awoken it. Goblins were easier to defeat but the Bal-rog was stronger, a lone shadow could not kill this mighty beast.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Light . . . Gandalf created light and the fellowship felt a little relieved. Slowly, they made their way deeper into the cave.  
  
Uneasiness . . . . . worry . . .. someone felt anxious . . . .he longed to be with the trees . . . . .  
  
' Legolas ' thought Lenae. ' I could feel him, but how can this be? I am only supposed to read thoughts not feel what a person is feeling! This is wrong, Saeth has warned me of this . . . . you are created to protect and guard . . . . protect, don't intervene with the persons decisions . . . do not in anyway develop any feelings for the person you are protecting for it will only be your downfall! '  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Legolas in his entire life has never been in a cave and he felt uneasy. He should not be scared and he knew it but there was something in this cave, something dark. Even Gandalf's light did not help. Then suddenly he felt calm and easy, somehow deep down inside he knew that he will be safe, that everything will be alright . . . . that someone was there for him . . .  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' Do not fear my good prince for I am here with you . . . . always ' whispered Lenae to Legolas' ear.  
  
She did not know what compelled her to do it. She knew it was totally wrong . . . . Saeth would have a fit if he found out . .. but deep in her it felt very right. Looking at Legolas she saw him relax and she felt good. Smiling, a real smile for the very first time, she followed the fellowship. After taking a few steps her world went suddenly black.. 


	9. Chapter 8: In the Depths of Moria

Note:  
  
To = the bountyhunter, thanks so much for the review, for my updates will try to post one everyday but if I cant I am sure to post one or two the next day, hope you keep on reading  
  
Chapter 8: In The Depths Of Moria  
  
Pain . . . . excruciating pain . . . . Both Gandalf and Legolas felt it. It felt that ones body is slowly being ripped apart. Never before have both of them experienced this kind of pain before. Then Gandalf abruptly stopped walking.  
  
' I think we should rest here for tonight. It has been a hard and long day for all of us. Rest would the best thing to do ' he said ' And I would like to request that nobody disturb me for a while, I need to meditate ' he then left the group baffled at his actions. Retracing their steps, Gandalf slowly made his way back.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Ever since their meeting at Rivendell's border, Gandlf was not able to use the black pearl. He longed to hold it in his hands especially as they went down Caradhras. But he thought it was not a good idea and it was also not the right time. Now it seems that he made the wrong decision. He had to find Lenae fast, clutching the pearl tightly he walked faster.  
  
Legolas wanted to follow Gandalf. His actions were out of the ordinary. He intended to find out what the istari was hiding, but he was needed at the camp. He will have to let Gandalf go for now.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Lenae was lying face down when Gandalf found her. Turning her over, he was given the shock of his life. Her face had scratches all over, she had a big gash on her forehead, another big gash ran from her right shoulder to her elbow and her left hand had a big bruise.  
  
' Mani marte my Aranthi? ' (What happened my aranthi) he whispered. Getting a bandage which he secretly hid, he quickly dressed her wounds.  
  
' Her breathing is slow and shallow, this is not good!' Then her body started to convulse, touching her skin Gandalf felt that he was touching ice.  
  
' This is bad, she should not be this cold! '  
  
After a fire was created, Gandalf began searching the area for any cloth that he could make into a blanket. A few feet from Lenae he found a tattered old cloak, he then quickly took the cloak and covered her with it. Sitting down beside her, he kept vigil.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
A very cold chill ran through Legolas' body and he started to shiver but as quickly as it came, it too quickly disappeared. He then felt comfortable warmth like someone had placed a blanket over him. This bothered him a lot, one minute he was shivering the next he was ok. He was confused and the person who likely knows all the answers is Gandalf. He must talk to him, but can he trust Gandalf? Gandalf has been acting strangely since the time at the border.  
  
' Gandalf is the wisest among us, I will ask Gandalf about this. . . eventhoug I do not trust him '  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Gandalf began to doze off when Lenae began to stir. Kneeling beside her Gandalf tried to sooth her.  
  
' Easy . . . do not try to move ' he whispered  
  
slowly opening her eyes, what greeted her sight was a smiling Gandalf  
  
' Mankoi . . . .' (why . . .) she started to talk  
  
' Sssh . . . rest first, questions later . . . . ' stated Gandalf. He then cast a sleeping spell on her.  
  
Slowly her eyes began to close once more, not long after she was in deep sleep.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Gandalf has been gone for 6 hours and the fellowship started to worry. Legolas had volunteered to search for Gandalf and the rest agreed. As he was about to leave, Gandalf emerged from the darkness.  
  
' I think everyone is well rested! I suggest we pack up and start our way. We still have 4 days of travel before we reach the bridge of Khazad-dum' said Gandalf in a stern voice.  
  
No one dared to question Gandalfs order for they all saw anger in his eyes. Silently the camp was kept with great haste and soon after the fellowship was on their way deeper and deeper into the mines.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Scars were the only visible signs that showed that Lenae had been terribly wounded. Lenae was a child of darkness thus she healed faster physically but because of the seriousness of her injury, she has not fully recovered. Her wound still stung her she moved. But she did not let this trivial things bother her, she was constantly going back and forth, scouting ahead for any dangers. No matter how bright Gandalf's light maybe it was still to weak to give light to their surroundings. And she had to be sure that the places where Gandafs light could not reach was free of any goblins or orcs. So far everything was fine, no problems seem to arise . . . not until they reach the pass with 3 ways.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The group had not stopped since the day Gandalf told them to pack up and go, this stop was most welcomed. Sitting, everyone waited for Gandalf to remember which way to go.  
  
With a heavy heart Gandalf asked Lenae to see which was to go. Without a word or a nod nor even a complaint, Lenae complied to Gandalfs request. She immediately left after he asked her.  
  
While waiting for Gandalf, Frodo discovered that Gollum was following them. He told Gandalf about this, but he already knew. Lenae had already told him when they made their way up to Caradhras. She even tried to kill him for he was a threat to the fellowship but Gandalf stopped her. He told her that Gollum still had an important part to play in their journey.  
  
Not long after, Lenae appeared before Gandalf and showed him the way. Then she disappeared without a word.  
  
' She probably went ahead to check the path again ' Gandalf commented as he tried to console himself. But in his heart he felt sadness and it showed in his eyes.  
  
' She is colder now, she started opening up but now it seem she has reverted back to the way she used to be . . . dark and cold. '  
  
No one again questioned Gandalf as he gave the fellowship a lame excuse on how he found the right path, they just accepted his judgement and followed him.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Everyone was weary when it was decided that they set up camp and rest. Frodo was especially burdened. The ring seemed much heavier now, and he was getting tired more easily.  
  
Legolas was once again tasked to take the first watch that night. He has been waiting for the right time to talk to Gandalf. And seeing Gandalf leave for another mediation seems like a good opportunity. With stealth Legolas slowly followed Gandalf as he slowly made his was farther and farther from the camp. And what he saw and heard next left him speechless. He saw Gandalf stop then clutch something shiny in his hand and began to talk more like plead to the darkness.  
  
' Aranthi, it does not matter if you talk to me or keep your distance from all of us but all I ask of you is to please eat and rest for a while. You still have not fully recovered from your injuries '  
  
A very cold wind suddenly blew. . . then the darkness in front of Gandalf took form of a cloaked person with its hood on. Legolas then gasped at the sight then quickly hid himself. It was the same person Gandalf was talking to at the border. This person is somehow more powerful than Gandalf, so praying to the Gods Legolas hoped that he would not be discovered. And it seems that his prayers were answered for neither Gandalf nor Lenae felt his presence.  
  
Gandalf slowly stepped up to the person and slowly removed its hood. Revealing a female elf with a big new scar on her forehead and tiny numerous scratches all over her face.  
  
Legolas froze in his place. He was shocked to discover that not only was the cloaked person a female elf of an unknown race but also that she had fresh wounds.  
  
' Aranthi! ' Gandalf pleaded again, but he only got a very cold stare. So cold that even the air around them turned icy cold.  
  
' Fool! ' Gandalf shouted ' You are here to protect Legolas and just because of some little mishap of one of your spell not working you feel that you have not done your job. I know that you blame yourself for what had happened. I know that you think that the reason for this happening was because you started to feel and care not only for Legolas but also for the rest of the fellowship. But you are wrong! If you had not cared worse could have happened. '  
  
' I will scout ahead . . . I sense Bal-rog stirring ' was her immediate cold reply before leaving Gandalf standing and staring into the darkness.  
  
Sighing Gandalf called out ' Come out Legolas, I have the answers to the questions who have longed to ask of me '  
  
Slowly coming out of his hiding place, Legolas made his way to Gandalf.  
  
' You saw her didn't you? ' Gandalf asked  
  
Legolas only nodded.  
  
' She is Lenae a shadow elf, but their race prefers to be called shadow rather than elf. She is our unseen member. She was sent here to middle earth from Valinor to protect you. Her job is to protect and only to protect . . . not care or even feel . . . just protect. " Gandalf said with sadness in his voice  
  
' And what you have been feeling and hearing this past few days was her feelings and thoughts. She was hurt trying to protect all of us from the rage of Caradhras. What we felt was her pain. It seems that you and I both had made a connection with our shadow, a thing that was not supposed to be. A connection with was made because she started to care for us. And this connection should be treasured. '  
  
Looking at Legolas, Gandalf made a decision. He handed Legolas the pearl, which he still clutched in his hand.  
  
' The shadow cannot be seen unless they choose to be seen. When you hold this in your hand and you will be able to see any shadow even though they did not choose to be seen. Remember this, Lenae is a warrior. She will not take kindly to persons who go about disrupting her and she will refuse any kind help one offers. But I ask you please take care of her for me, a great battle is yet to come and she will be in need of someone after it. '  
  
' Now let us go back before our absence is discovered by the others '  
  
Legolas was left awe struck with the information he just received. He did not even have the chance to say a word. Now more than ever he had so much more questions to ask, but he decided that he will have to ask Gandalf about these when they get out of this horrid place. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Bridge of Khazaddum

Chapter 9: The Bridge of Khazad-dum  
  
Balin was dead! Gimli was devastated, he never expected that his cousin would die. As Gandalf was reading the events of what had happened, Pippen caused a skeleton to fall in a well. Loud noise echoed throughout the mine as the skeleton clanked its way down. Not long after, drum-like sound could be heard from afar, thus a great battle was about to begin.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Currently the fellowship was in the room fighting the goblins and a cave troll. Lenae wanted to join them but she knew in order to be most useful she should stay here outside and prevent any more goblins from entering the room. The goblins never knew what hit them, one by one they would fall as they neared the door and so they retreated. Inside a scream was heard. Rushing in, Lenae discovered that the troll skewered Frodo and with a new rush of adrenaline the fellowship fought with renewed strength. With one final shot to the head, Legolas brought down the troll. Everyone rushed to Frodo's side, but Lenae knew that he was fine. He was wearing mithril, he was far from danger. Leaving the room, Lenae had to get away from them. They were too emotional . . . . she had to leave, she had to isolate herself, prevent herself form ever feeling again. And if keeping distance was the way to do it, then so be it. She can still protect him even from afar, she was the best warior there is.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
They are now running toward the bridge and the goblins were quickly surrounding them.  
  
' One spell is enough! ' Lenae thought as she surveyed the area  
  
The goblins started closing in and Lenae was ready to cast the spell when a loud stumping sound was heard.  
  
' Bal-rog! ' she cried out  
  
The goblins retreated, they too new that they are no match to Bal-rog's power. Gandalf then ordered everyone to make haste for the bridge. Lenae could see that Bal-rog was moving fast, following the fellowship.  
  
' I know I cannot defeat him, but I can still stop him! ' thought Lenae  
  
' Hyandae en luhta ' (blade spirits). Spirits wielding sharp blades appeared and started attacking Bal-rog. But with one strike of his whip, the spirits vanish.  
  
' They are still a good distance form the bridge! ' she commented. Placing herself directly in front of Bal-rog she cast another spell.  
  
' Ram en tessa ' (paralyze field). The Bal-rog froze in his place.  
  
' Now I got you! ' smirked Lenae  
  
But that too did not last long . . . . As Bal-rog slowly began to move again Lenae thought  
  
' Why not fight fire with fire '  
  
' Pelekta yassen runya ' (flame strike) Hitting Bal-rog right in the chest, it staggered backward then with a blink of an eye the same burst of flame came rushing back at Lenae, sending her flying in to a wall. She fell unconscious as her body smacked the wall, it took a few minutes before she started to come to. Getting up, she noticed that Bal-rog was gone.  
  
' Lema ed templa ' (teleport) she muttered  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Lenae found herself at the bridge, everyone had already crossed the bridge except for Gandalf. He was in the middle of the bridge facing Bal- rog. Everything happened so quickly that Lenae had to time to do anything. First Gandalf broke the bridgein half causing Bal-rog to fall but his whip caught Gandalf's leg, he was now being dragged down.  
  
' Fly you fools! ' Gandalf cried out as he started to loose his grip  
  
' No! Mithrandir ' shouted Lenae ' N tess gothamin ' (hold person) she cried out  
  
' Mithrandir, hold on! ' she shouted out again. Tears started to flow and with this sudden burst of emotions Lenae was not able to hold onto her invisibility. And because Legolas, Aragorn and Fordo were the last persons to leave the are, they saw her.  
  
' Let go of me my Aranthi . . . . you already used too much of your power . . . it is my destiny . . . .protect them all . . . I am counting on you ' said Gandalf  
  
' Lietha guldur ' (dispel magic) he muttered  
  
' No!!!! ' was the only words Lenae was able to say as she watched Gandalf fall into the pit.  
  
An ice storm suddenly filled the cave, thus forcing Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo to rush out of the cave. Upon reaching outside, Aragorn ordered everyone to start moving. The hill would be filled with orcs and goblins in a few moments and they had to put some distance before this occurs. Clutching the pearl tightly in his hand, Legolas now understood what Gandalf had meant that time in the cave . .. take care of her . . . looking back at the mines he made a promise to Gandalf.  
  
' I will promise to take care of her Gandalf, you have my word! ' 


	11. Chapter 10: Lothlorien

Chapter 10: Lothlorien  
  
The trees of Lorien were so beautiful that no words can describe it. All of them were astounded by beauty it possessed. Their walk slowed down as they took their time to appreciate it. Lenae had her bow out and arrow nocked. The elves of Lorien were very sneaky, you will never know they are there until it is to late. This is all attributed to their intense training and Galadriel's power.  
  
Gimli did not like the woods and he told the hobbits why. No sooner after he finished his tale about the woods, arrows were already pointed at their heads. A group of Lorien's elite guards led by Haldir had the fellowship completely surrounded.  
  
' Do not even think of trying to give out the order to fire for before those orders come out of your mouth you would already be dead! ' Lenae threatingly whispered into Haldir's ear  
  
Haldir stiffened, he knew that cold voice. He did not believe that the threat was a lie for he knew the person who said it and he was sure that the threat would be carried out the moment he did not follow it. Smiling at the fellowship, he ordered the elves to lower their bows. Proceeding to tell the fellowship that Galadriel was waiting for them, he then ordered one of his men to take them to her. Staying behind, he waited for someone to appear. As soon as the area was clear of the fellowship and the Lorien elves Lenae appeared before Haldir with her arrow still nocked to her bow.  
  
' Is this how you greet a friend? ' he asked with a smile  
  
' I do not have any friends ' was her curt reply. Never letting her guard down, she glared at Haldir ' You threatened to shoot my protected and for that I could have you head Haldir of Lorien! '  
  
' You know very well that no one enters these woods uninvited or without the knowledge and blessing of Galadirel can come out alive ' he stated  
  
' Do not think of me as a fool Haldir, for even before the fellowship had set foot on these woods Galadriel already knew of their arrival and asked you to escort them to her. You were just showing off to them the skill of the elves of Lorien. '  
  
Shaking his head, Haldir commented ' You never seem to cease to amaze me shadow ' Looking straight at her, he added ' To be protected by an elite guard of the shadows, these people must be very important! May I ask if it is only one or the whole fellowship you are tasked to protect? '  
  
' It is none of your business! ' she said. Bringing her bow down, she spoke out. ' They are near the city! ' Then looking straight at Haldir she added ' I must be there with them when they face Galadriel, I do not want her trying any of her tricks on them ' With that said she disappeared.  
  
Haldir could only shake his head, it will be another match to look forward to between Galadriel and Lenae. This could get rough and dangerous, the last time the two met a quarter of the city was in ruins. With that in mind, he quickly made his way back to the city.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
After reading everyone's thoughts, Galadriel offered the fellowship a place to rest and food to eat and they gladly accepted it. After making sure that the fellowship was well and that they have settled in comfortably, Lenae proceeded to see Galadriel who was currently talking to Haldir and Celebron in the main talan.  
  
' I have been waiting for you shadow, I was wondering when you would appear! ' said Galadriel as Lenea appeared before them  
  
' I am not here for a social visit Galadriel, I am here to warn you! Do not even think of trying any of your tricks on the fellowship. They are under my protection and I will do anything in my power to keep them safe even if it means fighting your sorcery. ' was Lenae's response.  
  
' You spoke bravely shadow as any warrior should. But you words deceive you my Aranthi ' said Galadriel  
  
Lenae's eyes widened, only Gandalf called her that name. Galadriel was at her tricks again and it made her furious. Galadriel knew fully well that she does not take kindly to any attempts to try to read her mind.  
  
' Do not try your tricks on me Galadriel for I am much more powerful than you are! And I know you would not want me to show you my full powers ' retorted Lenae as she tried to keep herself from hurting Galadriel  
  
' I am not trying any tricks Aranthi. I am merely just relaying to you what I feel from you. You are feeling so much emotions . . . . . sadnesss . .. . confusion . . . . . worry . .. . and maybe even love . .. I can '  
  
' Stop! ' Lenae shouted, darkness immediately surrounded her " How dare you say and imply those things! I am of the darkness, a shadow, we do not fell . . . I do not fell any emotions! ' With this sudden burst of rage the talan was completely engulfed in darkness and then it began to shake violently. Taking in a deep breath, Lenae began to relax, the talan stopped shaking and the darkness slowly vanished. ' I will let this pass Galariel, the next time you try anything on will be your last ' Giving a bow to Celebron and a cold stare at Haldir, she then disappeared.  
  
Haldir did not expect anything like this to happen. Lenae never backed out from Galadriel.  
  
' But why now? What had happened to Lenae for her to act like this ' he asked himself. His eyes then caught sight of Celebron from where he was seated. This was the first time he did not try to stop the two and it too bothered Haldir.  
  
' She is in need of help ' Celebron spoke up  
  
' Yes indeed ' replied Galadriel ' But not from me or you nor her family ' she added. Looking out from the talan, Galadriel stared at Legolas, clutched in his hand was the black pearl.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
She felt like she was dying . . . . her heart felt heavy and painful, no matter what she did it still hurts a lot.  
  
' Why is this happening to me? ' she cried out  
  
Lenae had just finished setting up her camp. She had placed it in the outskirts of the city. Since Lorien was well protected by Galadriel, she had planned to take the opportunity to rest and continue healing herself. But right after setting up the camp, the pain came.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Legolas did not know what made him take a walk at the outskirts of the city when he should be resting. But he just felt he had to do it. Like something was pulling him to be there. That's when he heard it. A voice crying out, it sounded like the person was in pain. Without even thinking, he reached into his pocket and took out the pearl. He then clutched it tightly in his hand. Going toward the place where the voice had come from, brushing away some branches that blocked his way, he stopped dead in his tracks . . . . . he had found her! 


	12. Chapter 11: Emotions

Chapter 11: Emotions  
  
Taking a step forward, Legolas stopped again because Lenae was now facing him with her arrow ready to be fired.  
  
Quickly raising his hand in the air, Legolas called out ' I mean you no harm shadow '  
  
' How do you know and see me elf? ' she gritted  
  
Legolas began to slowly open his hand. Opening it just enough for her to see the pearl clutched in his hand.  
  
' Mithrandir! ' she cried out when she saw the pearl, for it was only Gandalf who had that pearl. Remembering what had happened, her legs suddenly gave way.  
  
Legolas made a step towards her.  
  
' Stop! Do not take another step young prince or else it will be your last! ' Even though she was on the ground. Lenae was still ready to fire her arrow. But Legolas did not heed her threat, so he took another step.  
  
' Ram en tessa '  
  
As soon as Lenae finished casting the spell, an energy field surrounded Legolas preventing him form taking another step.  
  
' Luck is with you young prince for I am not allowed to kill you. But you test my patience and I swear that next time you do it I will surely kill you! ' she said coldly, slowly getting up she staggeredly walked away.  
  
' Tampa! ' (stop) he called out ' Lle tyava quen? ' (do you feel well) he hesitantly asked  
  
Stopping she turned to face Legolas even though she did not want to, but he was a prince and in respect to his stature she should face him when talking. But this not mean that she cannot speak what is in her mind.  
  
' Mani ume lle quena? ' (what did you say) she angrily asked for she only heard mumbles, the energy field was buffering his voice.  
  
' Lle tyava que? ' he asked again  
  
' Mankoi lle irma sint? ' (why do you want to know) she asked with a scowl  
  
' I want to know because you don't look so well, because Mithrandir told me to take care of you and because . . . I care and worry about you ' he replied  
  
' Mankoi? ' (why) she asked again this time she did not scowl  
  
' Because I feel connected to you somehow. Because I know what you are feeling now cause I feel it too. Because after all you did for me and the fellowship I think its time for me to do something for you. '  
  
His words bore into her heart, tears began to flow even though she tried hard to stop them from falling and then she crumpled into the ground. The energy field surrounding Legolas vanished, flooded with emotions Lenae could do nothing but curl into a ball and cry. With the energy field gone, Legolas rushed to her side. Cradling her in his arms he began to comfort her by singing. His voice was so soothing that it seemed to carry away all the hurt and pain she was feeling. She then slowly began to relax and gently fall asleep.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Waking from her trance-like sleep, Lenae had to shut her eyes closed for the sunlight was glaring. Frowning slightly, she was confused. Its was already morning, she was lying on her bed when she clearly remembered that she was curled up on the ground with Legolas comforting her. When the information of the recent events sunk in, she quickly sat up.  
  
' Quel amrun ' (good morning) a cheerful voice called out  
  
Turning to face the source of the voice, she frowned. For she saw Legolas making his way towards her and in his hands was a plate of food.  
  
' Malia ten vasa? ' (care for some food) he asked with a smile as he sat down beside her and placed the plate in front of her.  
  
Attempting to stand from her seated position, Legolas held her down.  
  
' Mani naa lle umien? ' (what are you doing) she snapped  
  
' Stopping you from getting up, you are still not well my lady. You should rest ' was his reply  
  
' Lady! ' she shouted ' How dare you insult me by calling me a lady! '  
  
Legolas paled, he slowly scooted backwards. He could feel and see that she was extremely upset  
  
' Amin hiraetha ' (I am sorry) he said softly ' Amin caela n'noa ( I have no idea) that it is an insult to call you a lady ' he stammered  
  
Looking at him, her anger began to subside . . . How can she be angry with him when all he did was call her a lady. And besides it was a custom to call female elves of high rank ladies. And aside from that he also took care of her last night. Accepting the fact that she was wrong, Lenae could only think of one thing.  
  
' Amin hiraetha ' she said softly and hung her head down  
  
Smiling Legolas replied ' No need to be sorry for I am too was at fault. And since our first meeting did not fair well, I suggest we introduce ourselves properly and start anew. ' Standing up, he gave a bow ' Greetings, I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood '  
  
Attempting to stand herself, Lenae's started to sway and began loosing her balance. Quickly coming to her side, Legolas helped her stand. Once regaining her balance and footing, she gave Legolas a bow.  
  
' I am Lenae, captain of the shadow elves, protector of Valinor and of the fellowship '  
  
Swaying again, Legolas helped her back down unto her bed.  
  
' Is everything all right, you seem more ill today than last night? ' he asked. His voice filled with worry.  
  
' I don not know prince Legolas of Mirkwood for I have never experienced this sickness before. But I think sufficient rest would be enough for me to heal for my race is gifted with the power of self-healing. ' she spoke wearily  
  
' Please, try not to call me prince. . . . Legolas would suffice and if it is alright with you I would like to call you Lenae, no more formalities '  
  
Lenae could only give a nod and a smile  
  
' You should rest now for I sense that you are very tired' he said ' Tenna tul're . . . . Quel esta ' (until tomorrow . . rest well). Brushing away a hair that covered her eyes, he then left. 


	13. Chapter 12: Visions

Chapter 12: Visions  
  
For two days, Legolas had been visiting Lenae. Bringing her food and talking to her about anything and everything. That day was no different, Legolas had left almost two hours ago but Lenae was still staring at the place where he used to sit.  
  
' Why do I feel better when he is near? Why do I long for his presence when he leaves? What is happening to me? I don't understand! ' trying hard to understand everything, Lenae suddenly remembered something Galadriel told her when she confronted her the night the fellowship first arrived at Lothlorien.  
  
' You are feeling so many emotions . . . . sadness, confusions worry and maybe even love '  
  
' Love! . . . maybe she was right . . . but is this love? Am I falling for Legolas? ' she questioned herself ' Legolas!!!! ' she sighed and smiled ' I am in love! ' she stated firmly.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The 2 days of complete rest did wonders for Lenae, gone were all the scars on her face and body, her full strength and powers had returned. And no one can be more happier than Legolas for he felt proud that he had helped Lenae in someway in her recovery. And every time Legolas would go back to the city after his visit, he would have a big smile on his face. The fellowship never questioned him as to where he would disappear everyday or why he smiles whenever he returns, they just accepted it for they know that when they leave Lorien the things that made him happy would be left behind never to be enjoyed again. But nevertheless there was much speculation as to what made him happy. The hobbits said that it was the trees for when they first arrive he would not stop talking about it. Gimli said that it was about archery, for Lorien elves were known to be most skillful and probably he was getting training and joining border patrols with the elite guards. But Aragorn remained silent for he had some clue. He can see it in Legolas' eyes. Legolas was in love, he was both happy and sad for the prince. Happy, because Legolas was able to experience the joys of loving and being loved by someone and sad because he did not want Legolas to experience the pain felt when leaving someone you love with all your heart behind.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' My shadow . . . my dark shadow . . . . come to me! ' a voice called out  
  
' Who are you? ' Lenae answered. Everything around her was so dark that she could not see and somehow the darkness felt evil.  
  
' Elea ie dome ' (night sight) she quickly muttered. As she began to see through the darkness . . . . she found out that she was on a very high mountain . . . as everything got more clearer . . . . ' Pilin en templa ' (magic arrow) she cried out  
  
' No weapons of yours can defeat me shadow! ' the eye of Sauron, which was now towering before her, telepathically told her.  
  
Letting her arrow fly, she watched it disintegrate before it even reached the eye.  
  
' I have already told you shadow, but you did not listen ' said the eye. Then it sent a burst of power at Lenae, which sent her flying back into the mountainside.  
  
' Now listen well shadow! I want you to join forces with me, your powers will become greater than what you have now, you will become the greatest warrior in the whole world, you could even kill that witch Galadriel and most importantly you can have the power to make that prince yours for eternity. '  
  
' Never! ' Lenae shouted as she stood up  
  
The eye laughed . . . ' I think this will convince you Helkaer (icy one) ' it said  
  
Another strong blast of power struck Lenae forcing her this time to the ground. She then let out a blood-curling scream, for what she saw scared her to her bones.  
  
Aragorn lay dead, his body cut into several pieces. Gimli's head was cut off and was pierced with a spear, which was then stuck in a tree. The hobbits, they were hanged and they were being feasted by goblins. And Legolas . . . . her beloved Legolas . . . his body was riddled with arrows tainted with poison, his right arm cut off and then he was chained into the dark pit of the mines of Moria where Gandalf fell to his death.  
  
Not only was she able to see this, but she was also able to smell the blood, the decaying flesh, the cries of the hobbits as their bodies where being ripped off and lastly the screams of Legolas before he took his last breath.  
  
' Come to me shadow! If you refuse me, the things that you saw and heard will come true . . . . come to me, I will wait for you Aratoamin (my champion) ' the eye then faded away  
  
Waking up, Lenae immediately got into a sitting position, she tried to pace her breathing because she was gasping for air. She thought all of it was just a dream but when she looked down, she saw her hands covered with blood and the smell was like the smell in her dream. Her body then began to shake violently . . . . For the first time in her life she began to panic because for the very first time she felt helpless.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
That night Galadriel called Frodo to look at the mirror which show ones past, present or future. The other reason why she called him was to test her self if she could refuse the call of the one ring. Everything went according to her plans. Frodo was able to see his into his future of what may happen if Sauron got the ring, and it also showed him that he alone can do task at hand. And Galadriel was also able to refuse the call of the one ring.  
  
Up on a talan above the place where Galadriel had Frodo, Lord Celebron stood by the window watching. He did not like what Galadriel was doing, she did not inform Lenae about her plans and if Lenae found out terrible things would surely happen. So when Celebron saw Frodo walking down the steps he expected Lenae to appear, but she did not. And even after she still did not appear. This made Celebron worried . . . . he knew that no matter what as long as Lenae's protected was in some kind of danger she would appear. Seeing that Frodo was leaving, he too began leaving the Talan. He knew that something had happened to Lenae and he personally would find out to what it was. On his way down, he met up with Haldir. It seems that the guard too was watching the events and was concerned that Lenae did not show up. As both of them made their way to the outskirts of the city, both of them were silently praying to the Gods that she be alright. 


	14. Chapter 13: Departures

Chapter 13: Departure  
  
Legolas was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he was jerked awake, like someone was shaking him. But when he got out of his trance like sleep, no one was there . . . . then he felt it, pain . . . Lenae . . . she was in trouble and she needed his help. Quickly getting up and gathering his bow and quiver he ran towards her camp.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
' Saeth . . . . Saeth . . . .Saeth ' Lenae repeated over and over as she rocked herself back and forth.  
  
Darkness enveloped the whole camp as it slowly faded Saeth was already soothing Lenae. Tears began to flow as Lenae felt Saeth embrace her.  
  
' You were right to always lecture me of what I should and not do . . . but even with all the warnings, I still did heed them. For that I am sorry. ' she mumbled ' I will accept the guard duty if it is still available . . . . Everybody was correct, I should bot have gone to middle earth because of the possibility that the Dark Lord will come for me. For I am darker that the rest of the shadow elves ' she sobbed  
  
Saeth was speechless, never have Lenae admitted that she was ever wrong and never had he seen her cry her heart out.  
  
' But before you start your lecture . . . . I just want to ask that you find a shadow that is worthy of protecting the prince and the fellowship. I know that I have failed but it does not mean the all of us failed ' she added before Saeth could even open his mouth to say something  
  
' Are you sure you want to do this? You are the best choice to protect the fellowship! ' Saeth commented  
  
Pushing herself from Saeth he gave him a weak frown.  
  
' Do not patronize me Saeth! The Dark Lord has called for me. He knows of me, I am now a danger to the fellowship. I should think about their welfare . . . . they could die because of me! ' she started to shout but her voice cracked at the end as new tears began to flow.  
  
Saeth gave her a long hard look. She finally learned to feel emotions, but she paid a very high prize for it. Now he wished that she never knew how to feel, all would have been better. If only he could take all the pain away but he could not and for that he felt sorry for her. ' I am sorry Lenae, if I only knew what would have happened, I would have accompanied you' he said  
  
' I know I failed other shadows, the gods, the fellowship, him and especially you my mentor and uncle but I think that there is something I have achieved that you might be proud of me. I know how it is to feel . . . I know how it is to love . . . and I think that is the one thing you have been wishing for me to experience. ' she said softly  
  
' Is this your final decision? ' he asked softly  
  
' Yes ' was her firm reply  
  
' So be it! I Saeth commander of all the shadows do hereby relinquish you of all your duties as the protector of the fellowship. From now on you Lenae, captain of the shadows will report back to Valinor and begin your duties as head tower guard ' stated Saeth  
  
Lenae stood up, bowed to Saeth and started to leave for Valinor when Saeth grabbed her wrist.  
  
' I will replace you Lenae, I know that the fellowship is very important to you . . . . I promise I will protect them even if I have to give up me life in doing so '  
  
Releasing Lenae, He gave her brow a kiss, she in turned gave him a hug and a smile then disappeared.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Legolas ran as fast as he can. But it seems that there was some force blocking him from reaching his destination. But he never gave up, he just increased his speed even more. Stopping to see where he was, the trees around him began to sway as strong winds began to blow then a faint voice could be heard with the wind and it slowly began clearer  
  
' Namaarie . . . .Heruamin . . . . .Mellonamin . . . Melamin. ' (Farewell . . . my lord . . my friend . . my love)  
  
Legolas knew instantly that it was Lenae's voice being carried by the wind. Her voice sounded very sad, as if she was forced to say goodbye. Know he knew for sure that something had happened to Lenae and he had to get there soon. Leaping up onto a tree, he then proceeded, jumping from one tree to another making his pace faster.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
One minute Both Celebron and Haldir were making their way to Lenae's camp the next minute they find themselves at the main talan with Galadriel. Giving each other confused looks, Saeth appeared and bowed before them.  
  
' Vedui (greetings) Lord Celebron and Lady Galadriel ' said Saeth  
  
All of them were speechless, for never before had Saeth showed himself to them not even when Lenae and Galadriel fought.  
  
' Apologies to you Lord and Lady of Lorien for all the troubles that Lenae has caused. I am here to tell you that a suitable punishment was carried out for all of her actions. . . once again apologies! ' giving another bow he then disappeared  
  
Neither Celebron nor Galadriel spoke, they were too stunned form the news. It was Haldir who spoke up.  
  
' What did he mean by punishment for all her actions? ' he said with a frown ' Never before have I known Lenae to do anything out of context with the rules even if she was fighting you! ' he said as he pointed to Galadriel. Realizing what he just said and did, he then added ' I beg your pardon my Lady . . . .I . ..was .. '  
  
' It is alright Haldir, for I am too mystified by the events . . . a dark cloud has come over Lenae and the shadow are trying to fight it . . . . . a dark one must she face . . . . . a past once again questioned . . . . a test to be faced . . . another decision to be made . . . . before the dark lord falls, a sacrifice is to be made. ' Galadriel said  
  
Once again, Galadriel's words were cryptic. As the sun began to appear over the horizon, Haldir and Celebron thought hard to what Galadriel was trying to say.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Upon reaching her camp, Legolas could not believe his eyes for blood was all over. He frantically searched for her but he found no signs . . . the blood was fresh he could still smell it. As he stood in the center of the camp trying to understand what had happened, when he heard a voice.  
  
' Stop you searching you prince for the one you seek is gone! '  
  
' No! ' he shouted ' Bring her back to me . . . '  
  
' I say again, stop your searching young prince for the one you seek is gone, her time here in middle earth has past ' the voice stated, louder this time  
  
' No ! ' Legolas shouted again ' Lenae!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' he called out as loud as he can. His voice echoing all throughout Lothlorien, waking everybody. Then he heard it again, her sad voice saying  
  
' Namaarie . . . .Heruamin . . . . .Mellonamin . . . Melamin. ' (Farewell . . . my lord . . my friend . . my love)  
  
Finally realizing that Lenae was truly gone, Legolas the prince of Mirkwood collapsed to his knees and cried. His wails was heard all over Lorien and whoever heard his anguish was brought to tears. 


	15. I need your help

To all my readers:  
  
First I want to apologize for not updating I have been experiencing some problems and I need your help:  
  
Does anyone know how to upload a story with italics? My next chapter has some parts that are needed to bee in italics and whenever I upload the chapter and preview it, the italics disappear. Please help me.......  
  
I am planning to write a Pirates of the Caribbean story and I need the name of the island where the pirates live .. . . . I forgot what it was . . . . if anyone remembers the island where Sparrow and Turner went to get other pirates please tell me.  
  
I need some pirate names for a crew I would gladly accept any suggestions.  
  
As a sort of prize to anyone who helps me with my problem . . . . .and if that person accepts my offer . . . . I will email them a copy of a chapter before I upload it and if they have any suggestions will try and see if I can make some changes to it. . . .  
  
Thanks to all of you whether or not you have been reviewing . . . . . as long as you are reading my work, thanks.  
  
shai 


	16. Chapter 14: A Past Remebered

Chapter 14: A Past Remembered 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Lenae scowled. Silver hair, dark blue eyes and skin so pale . . . .she did not look like any shadow elf. She was unique, as a matter of fact she is the only one to have these traits. All the other shadows has a hidden dislike to her, nobody knows who she really is , her parents or where she came from. All everyone knows was she was dark, more darker than the oldest shadow there is. She is probably the true child of darkness and probably was another creation of the Dark Lord himself. But nobody really knew. It was Saeth who found her at the gates of Valinor, a baby wrapped in the blackest of all cloths. He took her in as his niece, thought her the ways of the shadows. She learned fast, too quickly for the others, but they never did voice out their dislike for she never showed any signs of being evil. But all say that because she is of darkness itself, one day the Dark Lord will find out about her, call her and she will follow. Because she is of darkness . . . a probable creation of the Dark Lord, she cannot and will not refuse him. Lenae shook her head to drive away the memories.

' They were right, he did come for me, but I was able to refuse him ' she thought ' But how long can I hide from him? He found me once, he will surely find me again ' she added ' Do I have the strength and courage to refuse him again? ' She began to question herself when a soft knock was heard 

Coming out of her reverie, Lenae immediate called out

' I am coming out aunt Corialote '

@@@@@@ 

When Legolas returned to the city that morning, everyone could see that he was very much depressed. Aragorn tried to talk to him, but Legolas only looked at him and then left. No one knew where he went the next time they saw him was their last night in Lorien.

@@@@@@ 

Ever since Lenae went back to Valinor, Saeth never left Legolas' side. He was so grief stricken that Saeth worried that he would sail for Valinor sooner than expected. Saeth wanted to tell the prince that Lenae was fine but he knew that if any word of her whereabouts, the Dark Lord would surely find her. Saeth did not want to lose the elf he now calls his niece, it just seemed like it was just yesterday when he found her. 

_It was another ordinary day for Saeth as he made his way to inspect the guards stationed at the Gates. Being a commander of the Shadows that protect Valinor was a tedious job. As he slowly made his way, he suddenly heard a faint cry . . . . . it was a cry of a small child . . . an infant to be exact . . . . following the sound of crying he found a baby wrapped in the blackest cloth at the secret entrance into Valinor. Gently lifting the baby, he proceeded to unwrap it from its bundle. Saeth's eyes widened, the baby was only a few days old but what shocked him was that this infant with silver locks and darkest blue eyes was an ell, a female elf. The babies cries grew louder as a cold wind blew, lifting its arms up, her hands glowed black then the black cloth wrapped itself around her once again. To his surprise, Saeth dropped her but a few centimeters from the ground she floated for a second before proceeding to softly land on it. Using his powers, Saeth tried to see if the infant was evil. . . after casting many spells at the child, he saw that it was not evil just Dark. Picking up the infant again, he looked at her closer. She had the most innocent looking face, he then proceeded to touch her hand with his finger, Automatically she grabbed hi finger, giggled and went to sleep. Saeth could not help but smile, this young infant was beautiful and something within him told him that he should take care of her. Forgetting about the inspection he has to make, Saeth proceeded to go home. He was sure his wife would be happy to accept this young gift he know holds in his arms._

_The arrival of Lenae Senecar, the name Saeth gave her, came unnoticed. A council was held immediately that night. A great debate was done whether or not it was wise to keep an infant of unknown past. He was dark yet not evil . . . the council was apprehensive that because she was of unknown darkness that she will call unto evil. The Dark Lord's presence was still lingering in middle earth and if he knew about her presence he would surely call out to her. The council made a decision of eliminating the infant but Saeth protested. He told them that if he would raise her in the ways of the shadows, she would surely deny the call of the Dark Lord and probably would be their best ally to defeat him. For two days the council talked and finally they made a decision. They allowed Saeth to raise her but they warned him the moment that they think that she would take the side of the Dark Lord, they would instantly eliminate her, no questions asked. From then on, Saeth was watchful of her every move, he taught her the ways of the shadows. She learned quickly, by the mere age of 100 she already knew how to wield all kind of weapons and use most complicated of spells. At the age of 120 she was allowed to become a member of the elite guard, she was the youngest to be allowed in. Because of her great abilities, she quickly rose in rank, buy the age of 200 she already became a captain. Saeth felt proud of his niece, though he rarely showed it. _

As Saeth followed Legolas back to the camp, he just cannot help feel that he would loose Lenae. He wanted so much to go to Valinor and see her. But he made a promise to her to protect the prince and he will surely keep it. 

Reaching camp, Legolas started to help pack. No words were uttered, the work was done in total silence, after which they all went to sleep. The last proper sleep they would properly have. In the morning before they sail of, Galadriel had a feast ready for them after which she gave them gifts. Seeing Legolas' state Galadriel wanted to comfort him, but Saeth told her not to. The prince must overcome this by himself for him to become stronger for he has many more deaths to face. In silence the fellowship traveled the river Anduin. As they went further, the hobbits begin to ask question about their surroundings creating a lively atmosphere, but still none dared to ask Legolas the reason for his grief. Looking at Legolas while answering the hobbits questions, Aragorn wanted to talk to his friend. But now is not the time, he then made a decision. He would talk to the elf when they travel on land. Legolas grief lessened as he listened to the outrageous questions Merry and Pippin were asking Aragorn. He knew that he has to overcome his grief if he wanted to keep everyone especially Frodo safe. With determination to conquer his grief, Legolas rowed with renewed vigor. With his senses up, he felt an evil presence travelling the woods as if it was following them, giving a glance at Aragorn he knew that Aragorn felt it too. With this new evil, Legolas keep his guard up, the loss of Lenae now forgotten. 

@@@@@@ 

Looking out the tower Lenae felt something was missing. Trying to find what it was, she then knew . . . . her connection with Legolas was cut. He had somehow cut their connection. As a single tear rolled down from her eye, she knew it was for the best. Facing where middle earth would be she sent out a prayer. 

Ancestors   
Hear my prayer   
Send these gifts   
I give unto them   
Frodo . . . . vara tel seldarine (protection) for I am not there to protect him   
Sam . . . ama poldora (strength) for him to be able to protect Frodo   
Merry and Pippin . . . . yulma ten lemar en templa (mark) for if ever they get lost, so they might be found   
Boromir . . . . aman tel seldarine (bless) for evil is slowly growing in him   
Aragorn . . . ama tyelka (agility) . .. ama handasee (cunning) to help him lead them safely   
And to Legolas   
My prince   
My love   
ama poldora (strength) . .. . ama tyelka (agility) . . . . vara tel seldarine (protection)  
God of all   
Grant my plea   
Give me power to send these   
Across the land and sea 

Giving a last look towards middle earth, Lenae went down the tower and begin her inspection of the other towers. By then the fellowship had reached the falls of Rauros, somehow they felt a little different. Unknown to them, they had just been given gifts from Lenae for the gods had answered her plea. 


	17. Chapter 15: Death of Boromir

AN: 

To all my reviewers, thank you very much . . . .im so sorry for the delay of the updates . . . wanted to write a few chapters in advance so that i would not be burdened with trying to quickly write another chapter because im all out of chapters to upload and so far i have already done up to chapter 19 and starting chapter 20, this means im about 4-5 chapters ahead.

I am very sad to say i would not be updating as much as when I started, as i told you when i started that this story is based on the movie and since the third part of the movie will be not be shown here in the philippines until early next year, i dont want to stop my story for about 2-3 months. So i decided that some parts of my story will be based on the book ( I only have the Two Towers . . . . ). Will try to make my chapters last until the movie is shown then i will just incorporate it to my story. . . if you had read the Two Towers book, my story will cover the whole book, for those who have not read it . . . . some of the events you will be reading had not been shown in the 2nd movie . . . this means some parts will become spoilers. . . i hope you all will understand why i dont update as much and as to why my story contains some spoilers or as to why i based some parts to the book. . . . .

For those who recently reviewed my story, i sent them a copy of the new chapter a day before i uploaded my chap in fanfiction . . . . a little thank you for reviewing . . . . . . . if you want to get the latest copy of the chap in your email before the others do then i suggest you review and dont forget to write your email add when you review, so i can immediately add your address to my email address book . . . thanks in advance .. . (wow! thats my longest A.N. ever.... =) . .. )

OOOpppps . . . . there was a missing part to Lenae's prayer . . .. . how can i forget Gimli . . .. . im so bad . . so here it is

Gimli . . . asca melloneamin (haste) for him to have speed   
And to Legolas . . . 

  
Now on with the story!

**Chapter 15: Death of Boromir **

Aragorn decide that when nightfall comes they would cross the river Anduin and head to Mordor through the Dead Marshes. For now, they should rest, the path they are about to take is a hard one. Sam, Merry and Pippen started making their meal while Aragorn and Gimli set-up camp. Legolas decided to scout the area for any danger and after informing Aragorn of his decision, he then left. Unknown to all Frodo decided to take a walk . . . . Boromir followed. 

From the time the fellowship left Lothlorien, the call of the One Ring to Boromir had become stronger, now he heeds its call to get the ring form Frodo.

After discovering that two of their companions were missing, the rest of the fellowship started searching for them. In the mean time, Frodo had been running away from Boromir for he had attempted to get the ring. And when Aragorn found Frodo, Frodo was frightened that Aragorn too would try and take away the ring. But Frodo was wrong, for the king was stronger. . . he was able to resist the call of the One ring. Making a very hard decision, Aragorn gave his blessing that Frodo go to Mordor alone. Meanwhile, Boromir realized that he had made a mistake. He searched for Frodo to apologize when the Uru-kai's attacked. Merry and Pippen met Frodo was he was going back to camp, they were hiding from the Uru-kai and urged Frodo to join them. But Frodo refused and they saw in his eyes that he had something important to do. It was then they knew, that Frodo was to go on with the journey without them and they both understood him. So to give Frodo a chance to leave, they made themselves as distractions and lead the Uru-kai into a chase. Running away from the monsters led them to Boromir. A great battle rages as Boromir fought with vigor to protect Merry and Pippen as atonement for his previous actions toward Frodo. But no matter how well he fought in the end, he still lost his life and the two hobbits were taken. The last remaining members of the fellowship was at their greatest loss, Frodo and Sam had gone to Mordor without them for protection, Merry and Pippen had been captured and Boromir was dead. It had seemed that the fellowship had failed, but Aragorn told them that they should not think of that way, that it was up to them to continue on. So with heavy hearts, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli set out to free Merry and Pippen from their captors. 

@@@@@@ 

When Legolas left the camp to survey the area, Saeth followed him. But something told him to go to Frodo and so he did. It was he who helped Frodo escape Boromir. But when the Uru-kai's attacked he had to go back to Legolas. Even when Boromir, Merry and Pippen were in grave danger, he never left the princes side. For it was his promise. After the battle Saeth felt he had failed Lenae for he was not able to keep the fellowhip together, now he knows how she felt. Frodo and Sam were sure to face many hard trials and they need help but his primary concern was Legolas. Praying to the gods that they would sent another shadow to protect Sam and Frodo, he redied himself for a long journey . . . finding and retrieving Merry and Pippen. 

@@@@@@ 

Lenae was practicing with her bow when she missed her shot. Something was not right . . .never in her entire life had she missed her mark. She had to know what was wrong, so she did the only thing she could think of. Using some of her dark magic, she conjured up an orb, which then showed what had happened to the fellowship. As the scene of Boromir dying was being shown, the Eye of Sauron suddenly took its place. 

' Well my young warrior . . . what do you think . . .this is just the beginning . . . come to me or worst will happen ' the Eye taunted her 

' I said it once and I will say it again . . . . NEVER! ' she screamed

' So be it my warrior . . . the next person who will die will be dear to your heart . . . .hahahaha ' 

The Eye then disappeared and was replaced by the image of Saruman surveying the creation of the Uru-kai . . . . then the orb shattered into tiny pieces. 

Lenae wanted to cry . . she was so confused . . . if she chose to go to Sauron, her loved ones will live but the entire middle earth would be in danger. But if she refused, a loved one will die but all of middle eath would live . . . looking back at her missed shot, she made a decision . . . she was a Shadow . . . . a race of elves born to protect Valinor . . . but she was not a true shadow . . . . never the less she became one because she wanted to protect Valinor . . . . but now, she had another purpose . . .to fight the Dark Lord and protect middle earth and its inhabitants. . . . she was a warrior . . . .and if defeating the Dark Lord meant losing loved ones, so be it. She knew that if Saeth or even Legolas was to face this problem, they too would choose to protect middle earth. So with new determination, Lenae began to practice again. She had to be at her best to be able to defeat the Dark Lord . . . . for the sake of middle earth and her loved ones. 


	18. Chapter 16: Mithrandir

AN: 

Sorry for the very slow update . . . .

**Chapter 16: Mithrandir **

For two days they have followed the tracks. The Uru-kai's were fast on their feet and they did not seem to rest at all. But the fellowship were lucky for there were always visible signs left by the Uru-kai's, it is as if they wanted to be followed. Stopping to read the trail once more, Aragorn was certain they were indeed on the right track. The Uru-kai's with their two captives were headed to Isengard and they were passing through Rohan. 

Aragorn was tired and he knew that the other too felt the same. It has been two days since either of them ate or slept. They ran day and night, stopping only to read the trail. Looking at Gimli, Aragorn was amazed that the dwarf has been able to keep up with them especially with Legolas. Gimli's stride seemed to match Legolas' and he did not even look to be trying hard in doing so.

' I see something over the plain. . . . something moving and moving fast ' called out Legolas as he stood atop a hill.

' How far are they ' asked Aragorn

' Twelve leagues, I guess, maybe more or less . . . the flatness of the plain is hard to measure ' answered Legolas 

' Then we must start again if we plan to catch them ' said Aragorn

Looking then at Gimli, he then asked ' Can you still keep up my friend? ' 

Gimli smirked ' The wind is at my feet my friend. I am certain that I can keep up with both of you. ' 

Nodding, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas started out again. 

@@@@@@ 

For two days Saeth had been teleporting himself form Frodo and Sam to Merry and Pippen and to Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. He wanted to make sure that all of them were safe. The constant use of magic without neither rest nor food was starting to take its toll on the commander. But he did not take heed for he knew that if Lenae were here in his place, she would do the same. 

On the third night, Aragorn and the others decided that they should take a rest for it was hard to keep on going. Clouds that were thick and dark had covered the moon that night, making the path too dark and dangerous to traverse on. That same night, Frodo and Sam too had decided to take a rest. So Saeth that he should see to the welfare of Merry and Pippen. Their captures had been arguing a lot and the two hobbits were in danger. Hastily creating a barrier around Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, Saeth then teleported to Merry and Pippen, for Saeth felt trouble arising. True enough, that night the Uru-kai's had a big fight with each other and then the riders from Rohan came and attacked. With Saeth's help, the hobbits were able to escape into Fanghorn without injury and they too were able to meet Treebeard, which then took them under his care. After making sure that the hobbits were safe with Treebeard and checking up Frodo and Sam, Saeth teleported back to Legolas . . . two days had gone passed by then. When Saeth teleported back, he was just in time. Aragorn had just called out to the riders of Rohan, now they were presently being surrounded. After a few heated words with Eomer wherein weapons were brought out, an understanding was met. Giving the three companions horses and a tale about the slain orcs, the group went their separate ways.

@@@@@@ 

An hour has passed since they began searching the area for any signs that might tell them that the hobbits were alive. So far they had only seen the belt burnt along with the dead bodies. Keeping his eyes focused on the ground, Aragorn found the ropes that were used to bind the hobbits. A few steps away he found prints leading into Fanghorn. Slowly following the tracks, they entered the enchanted forest. Tales of evil was said about this forest, so they had their weapons ready. Deeper into Fanghorn they went, uneasiness growing for they had felt that something or someone was watching them. Then suddenly out of no where a bright light appeared before them. With quick reflexes Legolas had an arrow flying toward the light, but it was deflected. When the light subsided, all three gasped. 

' Mithrandir ' cried out Legolas as he immediately knelt down. 

Aragorn and Gimli were left standing, staring at Gandalf whose beard had turned white, wearing white robes and holding unto a white staff. Recovering from his shock, Aragorn finally was able to speak.

' How? ' he asked 

' It is a long story ' said Gandalf

' Now let us all sit and I will tell you all and after which you will tell me the tale of your journey ' he added 

All three listened attentively to Gandalf's tale of how he defeated Bal-rog and how he became a white wizard. After which Aragorn told him of all that has occurred to the fellowship starting from the time of the mines until to the present. 

' It seems that all of us had been in dire situations. I suggest we rest before we head out to Edoras. Fear not Gimli son of Glion for the hobbits merry and Pippen are in good hands for they are presently with the company of a good friend. ' said Gandalf 

Gimli wanted to protest that they should look for Merry and Pippen when he heard that they were going to Edoras. But Gandalf had somehow read his mind. So he kept quiet and gave a nod.

Looking at his surroundings, Gandalf gave a slight frown. He had not seen Lenae, but what he saw puzzled him. Saeth was there and he had taken up the task of protecting Legolas. Because of his now found powers Gandalf had been able to see Saeth even without the pearl and he knows that Saeth knew that he was seen. What puzzled Gandalf even more as to why Saeth did not make a move towards him?

From the time they met Gandalf, Legolas did not have the courage to look at him in the eye. For he knows that he failed Gandalf . . . . he was not able to protect Lenae. He also berated himself for forgetting about her. He had to tell Gandalf about Lenae, so after the their meal, he made his move.

' What ails you Legolas? ' Gandalf asked as he sensed Legolas approaching him 

' I bring you ill news Mithrandir ' Legolas spoke out, reaching into his pocket he took out the pearl and handed it back to Gandalf

' I have failed you Mithrandir . . . I was not able to protect . . . . ' a lump in Legolas' throat had prevented him from finishing what he was about to say. Knowing that he can no longer utter another word, he just hung his head. 

Taking the pearl from him, Gandalf saw in his mind the events that had occurred and more for he too saw what went on with Lenae and Saeth. After seeing everything that had transpired, he gave a smile.

' You have not failed me Legolas son of Thranduil . . . you took care of her and for that I am grateful. What had happened to Lenae was out of your control. Powers stronger than you and mine caused it. Do not grieve young elf for shadows never truly leave you. When the light is facing you the shadow is behind you, when the light is above the shadow is below you, but when the light is behind you, only then can you see the shadow in front of you. So do not burden yourself Legolas. Lle ume quel (you did well) ' 

Gandalf then made his way near the fire and started making his bed. Legolas stood in his place, dazed. Gandalf was once again talking in riddles, and he was greatly confused with this one.

' What did Mithrandir mean? ' Legolas thought 

A hand then grabbed Legolas' shoulder, snapping him out from his reverie. Turning to face the intruder with his knife out, Legolas then re-sheathed it for he saw that it was only Aragorn.

' It is now the hour for my watch Legolas, take your rest ' said Aragorn 

Legolas only nodded, it had been four hours since his conversation with Gandalf but he was unaware about it until Aragorn came. Climbing up on a tree, Legolas went into his trance-like state to rest.

@@@@@@ 

Saeth looked on as Gandalf told his tale followed by Aragorn. He knew that Gandalf saw him even without the pearl for the powers of a white wizard made it possible. He also knew that Gandlaf was greatly puzzled by his presence and the absence of Lenae but he did not make any move to confront Gandalf. It was up to the young prince, to tell him what had happened to Lenae. Seeing Legolas reach into his pocket, he suddenly felt some power around Legolas. His eyes widened . . . So Gandalf gave the young prince the pearl . . . a detail Lenae forgot to tell him. Backing further into the shadow of the trees, Saeth made sure he was out of Legolas' eyesight for he did not want to seen, Saeth was sure if Legolas saw him, Legolas was sure to confront him about Lenae. 

Keeping a close watch, Saeth listened to Gandalf and Legolas' conversation. Saeth could see that the young prince was deeply affected by the loss of Lenae . . . somehow his cold-hearted niece has won the affection of the prince. After the conversation, Saeth never left Legolas' side . . . the young prince had seem to be deep in thought that he was not aware of what was happening around him, he was not even aware that he had been standing in the same place for hours. He needed to be protected now of all times and Saeth made sure he did. 

@@@@@@ 

Three days has passed since Lenae started practicing, only stopping to eat or to attend to her duties at the tower. And because she was so pre-occupied about defeating the dark Lord that she did not notice that her connection with Legolas had returned or that Mithrandir had once again walked the plains of middle earth. 


	19. Chapter 17: Journey to Helm's Deep

AN:

I know that every fanfiction writer wants review for their stories and that includes me . . . . . so i hope that all you readers would review mine too . . . .may it be bad or good it does not matter . . . .it makes me happy just to read it . . . . . And for those who reviewed my story thanks 

Cheysuli . . . . Quidditch-playa-lover . . . . . the bountyhunter. . . . Star-stallion . . . . Phoenixqueen . . . Philomena . . . . . and StarKnight

**Chapter 17: Journey to Helms Deep**

' How is she Saeth? '

' She is fine Mithrandir . . . the Dark Lord had called for her, but she refused him '

' The Dark Lord is preparing to attack, we too must be prepared. Where is she now Saeth? ' 

' She is back in Valinor Mithrandir. And you are correct in your assumption, for armies are now marching into Mordor as we speak '

' The darkness is growing and she will have to face it eventually ' 

Looking at Gandalf, Saeth nodded ' I know! '

Turning his head as if someone had called his name, Saeth announced ' Frodo and Sam need me! '

' Go then and see to their safety. Meet us at Edoras in Meduseld for I have word to bring to Theoden king '

' I understand ' Saeth replied before he teleported to Frodo and Sam 

@@@@@@ 

Entering Edoras, the group was shocked to see that they could only see a handful of men about, most of the population was women and children. This place was in danger of falling under the power of Sauron or Saruman for it cannot defend itself. Upon reaching the entrance of Medulsed, they were stopped by a soldier. They were then ordered to leave their weapons at the door, under the orders of Wormtongue. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas did not want to leave their precious weapons behind but Gandalf signaled them to do so. With heavy hearts the three left their weapons. Gandalf too was told to leave his staff.

' Would you deny an old man his walking stick? ' Gandalf asked the soldier and he leaned onto his staff to show that he needed it for support. 

Looking at Gandalf's stooped posture leaning heavily onto the staff and Legolas who had offered his arm for added support, the guard replied.

' I see no harm if you bring in your staff old man, you may enter. '

Smiling, Gandalf said his thanks and slowly went in with the support of Legolas. Gandalf has happy for the guard had bought his act.

Reaching the throne room, Gandalf saw Theoden but what he saw was not the same Theoden he knew. This Theoden was a very old sickly man slumped on his throne, the Theoden he knew was a healthy middle-aged man full of confidence and authority. Beside Theoden was a seated scowling Wormtongue. It was Wormtongue, who had pledged his allegiance to Saruman, who corrupted Theoden by casting a spell on him and telling him lies. And it was also because of him why Eomer and the men of Rohan left Edoras.

' Why have you come, Gandalf the grey? ' asked Wormtongue

' You are no longer welcome here! ' he added 

' My business is with Theoden king of Rohan and not with you Wormtongue ' replied Gandlaf 

' Theoden does not wish to speak with you, leave now! ' said Wormtongue 

But Gandalf broke Wormtongue's hold on the king and was now banished form Rohan. Presently everyone was getting ready to go to Helms deep, the last stronghold of Rohan. Gandalf had left earlier to find Eomer and the riders of Rohan to get their help in defending the people.

The journey to helm's deep was slow for there were plenty of women and children among them. All seemed well for no danger was in sight. So they all thought, but Saruman knew of their plans to go to Helm's deep for his spies had told him. He had already sent out a small group of Orcs and goblins to stop them. 

Two riders were out front to make sure that the path was clear, Legolas was behind them on foot. He made his way on top of big rocks, stopping once in a while to gaze at the plains afar. Meanwhile at the middle of the caravan was Gimli talking with Eowyn who was now presently laughing hard. 

' People say that there were no dwarf women but I say to you now there are. The thing is that they could not easily be perceived by many ' Gimli said

' Why is that so master dwarf? ' Eowyn asked

' It is because . . . ' Gimli started to talk 

It so happens that Eowyn took a glance at Aragorn. He then made a gesture to his chin, forming a beard. It was then that Eowyn realized that the female dwarf was not easily distinguished from the males because they too have beard. When Aragorn saw that Eowyn stated to laugh, he smiled and moved forward ahead while trying to contain his laughter. Not long after the Orcs ambushed the two scouts and another battle erupted. As the women and children hurriedly made their way to Helms deep, the men stayed behind to fight. It was a difficult battle for the beasts the goblins rode were hard to kill. Everyone was fighting hard including Saeth, He was aiding Gimli when Aragorn fell into the ravine. Grief struck the people left standing after the fight, but there was no time to properly grieve for Aragorn's death for they had to continue on to Helms deep. The people there need them. 

@@@@@@ 

Aragorn was fortunate enough to survive the fall. As he made his way to Helm's deep, he took notice of Saruman's army marching towards his destination. 

Meanwhile at helm's deep, everyone was preparing to defend the fort. Sadness was in the air for all grieve the loss of the king of Gondor. But even though they all felt the same, everyone tried their best to contain it and work hard. Women and children where evacuated into caves with the food supplies, while the men started barricading the doors. As nightfall came a rider was seen approaching the gate with great speed. It was Aragorn. Everyone cheered, when he rode into the fort but this was quickly replaced with fear and worry when he announced that he saw a great army heading their way. 

Because only a few able young men were available, young boys and old men were called to fight. Tension filled atmosphere dominated the whole fort as time moved on. It was in the armory that emotions were revealed.

' We will surely fail! How can an army of boys and old men defeat a great army of Orcs? This is useless ' Legolas spat out in elvish as he looked on to the young boys being given swords and armors.

' Have faith Legolas! ' Aragorn replied in elvish 

Gimli looked from Legolas to Aragorn as the whole room went quiet. Legolas looked upset and Aragorn angry. A heated argument seemed to be brewing, but what both were saying could not be understood. After a few exchanges of words, Legolas stormed out of the room. Looking at Gimli and smiling, Aragorn patted him on the shoulder then left the room. 

Outside, Aragorn saw a young boy holding his word with difficulty. After showing the boy some moves, Legolas approached Aragorn.

' Amin hiraetha (I am sorry) . . . I should not have said those words. These people are fine warriors. '

' I understand why you said those words Legolas, I too ask forgiveness for the words I also said ' 

Shaking hands then hugging each other, Legolas and Aragorn settled their differences as Gimli looked on with a smile. Then drum-like sounds were heard outside the walls. Looking out they saw a small army of Lorien elves marching towards them, at front was Haldir. The small army of elves was composed of Lorien's finest archers and the mood of the people lifted. As everybody positioned himself, they waited and looked on as the vast Orc army approached. Rain started to fall and lightning strike . . . . . the battle was about to begin. 


	20. Chapter 18: A Tragedy

AN:

Star-Stallion: im sorry if you feel that the last chapter felt rushed, it just i could not find something exciting to write about the meeting with Theoden king. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Thanks so much for the eye opener, i am now reviewing the next chapter to find ways to make it more exciting for my readers. And if you can give me ur email add, i can send you a copy of the next chappie before i post it here at fanfiction. @----

Namarie2legolas: im glad you think my story is promising, hope you like it as you continue reading. Hope to hear from you again. @----

CHAPTER 18: A TRAGEDY

Tension filled the air as every man, child, elf and dwarf readied themselves for the fight. The first lines of defense were the elves, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and some human archers; they were strategically placed on the Deeping wall. The second were the rest of the humans along with Theoden king; they were positioned behind the gates of Hornburg. 

' Bows ready! No one shoots until I give the order ' Aragorn shouted out

' Make aim for the Orcs necks below their helmets, they are most weakest there ' Legolas added.

A premature arrow, which killed an Orc was the element that officially started the battle. Arrows then started flying, hitting their targets with great accuracy as the Orcs and Hillmen started charging towards the wall. Upon reaching the wall, the Orcs and Hillmen met a hail of stones. Because of the tremendous onslaught of stones and arrows, the Orcs wavered, broke and fled back; and then charged again; and each time, like a racing sea, more Orcs reach the wall. As the enemy once more charged at the wall, they too attacked with arrows.

Just as the rain suddenly came so too it stopped. The sky now was clearing quickly and the waning moon was shinning brightly. But the moonlight brought little hope to the men and elves. The enemies before them have seemed to grow rather than diminish and plenty more were coming towards them.As the Orcs and Hillmen swarmed the wall, more trouble seemed to occur. Ropes with grappling hooks were hauled over the wall; much faster compared to those the men and elves could cut or fling then back. Hundreds of ladders were raised, many of which were brought down in ruins, but many more replaced them. And with the Orcs starting to climb the wall, some elves whose arrows were spent, abandoned their bows and began using their swords. Being the first line of defense, the elves had to make sure that no Orc would be able to set foot on the wall or pass into the Hornburg.

Every now and then, a dark cloaked figure would be seen slaying Orcs beside Legolas, Gimli or Aragorn. With dike below the wall already filled with dead bodies, weariness started to take it toll on the men, but the surge of Orcs and Hillmen did not stop it seemed to have doubled even more. But this don't dampen the spirits of the men, it only encouraged them to fight harder. 

With his arrows all spent, Legolas was now slashing left and right using his two long knives. Even with blood splattering all over him, Legolas did not mind it. His thoughts were concentrated on his dedication to protect everyone especially the women and children in the caves. With another slash, he cut off an Orc head and proceeded to slash another as it came over the wall.

Gimli, the lone dwarf among the Lorien elves, was hacking away the Orcs that came his way. With one swing either a leg; an arm or a head would be severed. Both his body and axe was dripping with blood and with every strike more blood would be added.

Because the oncoming enemy was too much for the men, some Orcs was able to reach Hornburg, seeing this Aragorn went to aid in defending the gates of Hornburg. Aragorn and his word Anduril made a good combination. It took him only one strike to bring an Orc down. Side by side with the men of Rohan, they kept their ground, as dead Orcs began piling beneath their feet. With the fight at the gates in control and with more Orcs climbing the wall, Aragorn decided once again to help the elves up on the wall. The endless surge of Orcs, Uru-kai's and Hillmen, it began to take its toll. One by one the best fighters started to fall. As Aragorn rushed up the steps unto the wall, he saw an Uru-kai slash Haldir on the back. With rage Aragorn dashed toward the Uru-kai and with one swing, sliced it into two. Dropping to his knees, Aragorn gathered Haldir into his arms.

' It is my time to depart Elessar . . . . . I am honored to have fought beside you '  
  
' Haldir! Mellonamin! (my friend) Do not utter those words, you will not die! ' spoke Aragorn

' Do not give up Elessar, Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor! ' (we will defeat them in battle) spoke Haldir trying to give a smile 

' Namaarie . . . Mellonamin ' (farewell . . my friend) taking his last breath, Haldir head guard of Lothlorien died in the arms of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, king of Gondor. 

Screaming out load, Aragorn grabbed Anduril, got up to his feet and slashed the nearest Orc and another and another venting his rage upon the vile beasts that murdered his friend. As each Orc fell dead, Aragorns rage slowly subsided until numbness and weariness was the only thing he felt. Loud shouts and booms were heard outside the walls. Peaking over the wall Aragorn saw that the gate of Hornburg was being rammed and was slowly giving way. Taking Gimli with him, they fought back the Orcs until the gate was once more barricaded. With the help of Legolas, Both Aragorn and Gimli climbed up the wall to defend it once more. When all of the sudden, the onslaught stopped. Aragorn sensed that the Orcs were planning something big. Curious as to what made the Orcs stop all the people on the wall looked down. They saw the Orcs piling barrels into an opening in the dike. Then suddenly a lone Orcs caught everyone's eye for it was running towards the dike carrying a lighted torch. It was then that Aragorn knew what the Orcs had planned. And they have to stop the Orc, if the wall falls . . . 

' Legolas! Shot that Orc down! Do not let it reach the wall! ' Aragorn shouted

Finding some arrows, Legolas retrieved his bow and began shooting. But no matter how many arrows had pierced the Orc it still kept running. 

Saeth knew that no arrow could stop this Orc. So he took upon himself to halt it, knowing that using spells could give his presence away; he resolved in using physical means. But no matter how much he slashed the Orc, it still kept on going. Until . . . it finally reached the wall . . . then . . . a loud thundering explosion . . . part of the wall fell down . . . and with the explosion both the Orc and Saeth, commander of the Shadows, beloved uncle and husband died.

@@@@@@

It has been two days since Lenae had come home and Coriolate was worried. Saeth had not contacted her since he took Lenae's job and Lenae had been working herself hard. Knowing that Lenae had not eaten a real meal, she started packing food when the door opened and Lenae walked in. It was then that both of them felt it . . . . Saeth . . . was . . . dead. Tears began flowing down Coriolate's eye as the food she was preparing fell on to the floor. But no tears fell from Lenae's eyes . . . .for her eyes showed only one emotion . . . . .rage . . . . and with a blink of an eye Lenae was gone.

@@@@@@

With a break in the wall, everyone tried their best to be prepared for the new wave of Orcs to attack. While Legolas stayed with the other elves on the intact part of the wall, Gimli and Aragorn opted to stay at the opening of the broken wall. And because of his position, Legolas was able to see that there was still a vast horde of Orcs on the field. He then began to despair once more. How can they of so little defeat the vast amount of Orcs? 

As the Orc's began to rush into Helm's deep, the ground began to shake . . . . lighting strike . . . . and thunders roar. And with each passing second the earth's shaking grew stronger. All fighting had stopped by now as everyone tried to keep standing. Strong winds began to blew as the rain fell with might. The . . . . a voice . . . . in the wind was heard.

' Be prepared to die . . . . for the wrath of the Shadow is upon you! '

Then a huge lightning struck right in the middle of the Orc army. As the smoke began to clear . . . Lenae was seen standing . . . . her silver hair bellowing around her while dark aura surrounded her which was getting bigger.

Legolas was awestruck . . . . Lenae was alive . . . . but something about her was different.


	21. Chapter 19: The Black Elf Rises

AN:

Starknight, Philomena, Phoenixqueen, Quidditch-playa-lover and Namarie2legolas: did all of you receive the advance copies of my chappies before I post it here in fanfiction? If not please send me your email add so that I can send them to you.@----

Star-Stallion: Thanks once again for your review. I am so glad that you liked my last chapter. ^_^ I know its sad that Saeth had to die, but his death has an intregral part to play . . . .you can read about it in this chapter. This chap is not the same as the last chappie of mine but the next chapters are longer and much more deatiled, hope you dont mind . . . .till the next chapter, take care P.S. if you want to receive a copy of the chapter before i post it here in fanfiction please give me ur email add or email me sheila@oro.zzn.com @---- 

Lady Elizabeth: Thanks for your review. as a token of my appreciation i would like to send you a copy of a chapter before I will post it in fanfiction, in line with this I wish to ask you for your email add.thanks @----

CHAPTER 19: The Black Elf Rises

  
' You have killed your last, you filthy Orcs! . . . Now you all die ' Lenae's voice boomed

All men in Helm's deep shivered . . . the voice was so cold that no one was left without a chill even the women and children in the caves felt it. The bright waning moon was seen no more as if it quickly hid from fear, the only source of light for everyone were the torches, the occasional lightning and Lenae, who seem to be reflecting all the light around her. And in a thundering voice, Lenae shouted 

' Tincya en russe tuulo moriloomir ' (chain lightning)

Numerous lightning struck the Orc army and with each strike at least ten Orcs fell, their bodies charred to its bones. The army began to scatter as each Orc and Hillman tried to avoid being struck by the lightning but to no avail. It seems that the lightning could see where they were going. Each strike was successful, no misses occurred. And when the lightning strike ended the Orcs and Hillmen were so filled with rage that they then simultaneously attacked Lenae.

From his place in the wall, Legolas attempted to jump down. He had to help Lenae! He knew that she too gets injured and with the enemy attacking her together, it would be a miracle if she lives through it. But unfortunately, he was held back by the other elves. And hard as he try he could not get loose from their strong grips. Now all he could do was shout out her name and look on.

Lenae was no longer visible for the Orcs was upon her. A thundering sound was heard like a herd of horses on a stampede, then suddenly the Orcs and Hillmen were sent flying away.

' Nardorhuanrim! (cowardly dogs) How dare you attack me all at once! Do you think you could finish me that way? ' pausing, Lenae glared at the vast army around her

' You may have killed him but you will not kill me until I execute my revenge upon all of you. ' 

Lenae's eyes turned to black as the dark aura around her intensified. She then began to float above the Orcs. Then she was completely covered with darkness and when it dispersed . . . . Lenae had black hair, black eyes and black skin.

Dark . . . . . Very dark power was felt by everyone. The Orcs and Hillmen slowly cowered away, while the people at Helm's deep slowly backed-up towards Hornburg.

@@@@@@

Across the plains and leagues away from the battle, a white wizard stops and looks toward Helms' deep.

' Is there a problem Gandalf? ' asked Eomer

' A dark power grows stronger . . . . Death is upon those who opposes it . . . We must make haste! '

And with those words, Gandalf urged Shadowfax into a full gallop followed by Eomer and the Riders of Rohan.

@@@@@@

The leaves of the golden trees in Lothlorien began to fall down heavily as strong winds whipped the trees. In the main talan, Galadriel is standing, staring out the window facing the land of Rohan.

' The time of great trials has finally come . . . . it rises '

@@@@@@  
  
Pacing his study Lord Elrond could not sleep, something was happening. Dark power grows steadily, he could feel it though it was leagues away. The power he felt was not of Sauron, it was something old . . . very old. Looking out of the window, he expected to see the moon but it was not there. This confused Elrond for there was still a good two hours before the moon was to set. Somehow he knew that the power he felt caused the moons early setting. Looking to where the moon should be, Elrond received a telepathic message from Galadriel to stay calm and not to worry for the power he felt rising was on their side.

@@@@@@

Waking up with a sweat, Nuiâthiel awoke from her nightmare. It was the most frightening one she ever encountered. She dreamt that Saeth was killed trying to protect Legolas. And that Lenae was in the middle of an Orc army killing them brutally.

' Why was Saeth protecting Legolas? What happened to Lenae? ' These questions plagued her mind.

' Its impossible, Saeth could not and would not die! ' Shaking her head to clear her mind, Nuiâthiel tried to go back to sleep. But deep down in her, she felt her dream was true.

@@@@@@

Warning bells rang all throughout Valinor as the council started to convene.

' It is time . . . the day we all have feared had arrived . . . now we waited for the outcome. ' 

@@@@@@

' I am Gwanath (cause of death) . . . the last black elf . . . ' Lenae spoke out

Then suddenly out of nowhere an arrow came flying and struck her in the heart. Looking down at the arrow piercing her, she proceeded to wrench it out and turn the arrow into fine powder.

' Fools, no mortal weapons could kill me . . . . . ' 

Before she could even finish her sentence, numerous arrows with poisoned tips flew towards her. But not a single one was able to reach within 2 feet from her for each of the arrows disintegrated into fine powder.

' You have angered me the last time . . . . now feel my power! '

Like a mantle, darkness covered the entire area. Fire from the torches died, burning wood ceased to burn . . . no light whatsoever could be seen for leagues away . . . then all of a sudden, screams and screeches were heard and it echoed all over. All the elves, men, women and children at Helm's deep cast themselves on their faces and covered their ears with their hands for the screams were very loud and horrible. The horses started to stamp their hooves, fidget and neigh out loud and the children's cry from within the caves was heard joining the screams as it continued on. As the screams died out, one by one the torches started to burn again. All the men quickly stood up and started talking about the events that occurred . . . then stopped, for what they saw made them speechless. . . . three fourths of the entire Orc army now lay dead, their bodies mangled . . . then the bodies started to decay . . . . then bursts into dust.

Lenae still floated above the Orcs but her hair returned to its original color, including her eyes and skin. The black aura around her had vanished, and then she started to fall. Because the sight of the bodies turning into dust, everyone was rooted to their places. No one, not even legolas was able to move. As Lenae was about to hit the ground, the great eagle Gwaihir swooped down, caught her and carried her to Helm's deep where he lay her down on an open area near the broken wall and then he flew away. Finally gathering his senses, Legolas ran to her. Upon reaching Lenae, he gave a sigh of relief . . . she was still breathing . . . but she was very weak . . . .the men started to gather around the two when a thundering noise of feet was heard, the remaining Orcs started to charge into Helm's deep again.

Opening her eyes Lenae uttered ' tinechor ' (shield), and then she lost consciousness

The Orcs attempted to enter the break in the wall but the shield had prevented them from doing so. Aragorn then decided that they all should retreat into the main hall of Hornburg. Aragorn knew that the shield would not hold on for long, so they had better make use of the time given to patch up the wounded and put up new defenses. Watching Legolas carry the lady with care. Aragorn got the feeling that this person was someone special to the young prince, but he was not sure how the prince knew such a lady with great powers. Legolas had not mentioned her before. And Aragorn was confused as to what race she belonged. She was too pale to be human and too short for an elf and yet she was too young to be an istari. Aragorn had so many questions to ask Legolas, but these can wait . . . . for now, he hopes that the shield would hold until the first light . . the hour at which Gandalf had promised to arrive.  



	22. Chapter 20: Dawn Comes

Authors Note 

To All my Readers: Eventhough not all of you who have read my story reviewed, Istill thank you from the bottom of my heart. So far I have posted 20 chapters and written 23. I think it i will be finishin this story before it reaches chapter 30. It may not be the same ending as the book or movie so please bear with me. Please feel free to comment, I really would appreciate it. @----

CHAPTER 20: Dawn Comes 

  
Laying Lenae on a makeshift bed, Legolas gently brushed away some hair, which had covered her face. He never imagined that this innocent looking elf had so much dark power within her. Touching her cheek, he pulled his hand away . . . . she was burning hot. Standing up, he searched for some water and a piece of cloth. Quickly finding what he needed, he returned to her side and proceeded to soak the cloth in the water and place it on her forehead. As the cloth touched her forehead, her color changed again. Her hair and body turned black, as suddenly as the color changed occurred, it changed back to its original color. Something was terribly wrong with Lenae and Legolas did not know what to do.

@@@@@@

Aragorn and Gimli looked on as Legolas frantically searched for some water and a piece of cloth, apparently the young unconscious lady was running a high fever. Legolas seemed to greatly care for this lady, he was gentle in everything he did . . . Approaching Legolas, Aragorn witnessed how she changed color. 

Aragorn made a slight frown as he felt dark powers when the lady's color was black but vanished when her original color returned

' How is she? ' he asked Legolas as he placed a hang on Legolas' shoulder

' I do not know . . . something is wrong with her . . . . and I do not know what it is. ' replied Legolas, his voice filled with worry 

After replacing the cloth on her forehead, Legolas tucked some stray hair behind her ear, revealing the pointed ears on an elf. Aragorn's eyes widened at the sight. Taking a good look at the unconscious she-elf, he recognized her as the person they saw at the bridge of Khazad-Dum. 

' She is . . . . she's . . . ' Aragorn muttered

' An elf! ' Legolas finished

' I mean . . . she's the one we saw . . . . '

' At the bridge of Khazad-dum ' Legolas interrupted again

' Whos is she? . . . What elven race? ' Aragorn asked

' She is Lenae . . . . her race, that I cannot tell you. It is enough that you know her name. ' Legolas replied cryptically

Aragorns eyes widened once more . . . Lenae . . .that was the name he heard Legolas call out in Lorien.

' How . . . . ' Aragorn started to ask but was cut off when Hornburg began to shake.

' The Orcs are ramming the shield! ' shouted Gimli form a window overlooking the deeping wall

Running to where Gimli was, Aragorn peered over the dwarf. True enough, the Orcs were indeed ramming the shield. The Orcs bore three trunks from mighty trees and were swung by strong arms and with each swing a deafening boom could be heard. Again and again the great rams wung and boomed and with each strike the shield would waver. 

' At this rate the shield would not last long ' thought Aragorn. 

' Barricade the doors and prepare yourselves! ' he then shouted out to the men

The men quickly barred the iron door with whatever they can find, as the rest of the men prepared to fight. Arrows were being made, notched sword and axes were cleaned and whetted. Looking at the men, Aragorn could not help but think.

' The night is as long as a year! How long till the morning light comes? ' he asked himself out loud

' Dawn is near ' said Theoden as he stood beside Aragorn near the window 

' But I fear that even its coming will not help us ' he added

' But its coming has always been hope for all men ' replied Aragorn

' Yet the creatures of Isengard; these half-orcs and goblin-men bred by the foul Saruman will not fear the coming sun and neither will the Hillmen! '

' Nonetheless, I still look forward to the dawn, it will bring hope to my heart ' said Aragorn

Then there was a very loud crash and smoke, the shield had finally collapsed and the enemy immediately started pouring in.

@@@@@@

Lenae had been constantly changing appearance and each time she changes; she takes on the black appearance longer.

@@@@@@

As Aragorn watched the Orcs pour in, he saw them part and make way for their comrades bearing another tree toward the door. Not long after a resounding boom was heard and Hornburgs walls began to shake and rattle again. The Orcs had started to ram the door down. And as each ram to the door became harder, Aragorn became more troubled. He had to come up with a plan. There was no means of escape; they were trapped. Looking at the people around him who were ready and willing to fight and defend Hornburg, he made up his mind. They would charge the Orcs. The element of surprise would be their advantage. Approaching king Theoden, Aragorn told him of his plans.

@@@@@@

Everyone was ready to charge the Orcs, all they needed was Aragorn's signal.

' Legolas ' Aragorn spoke as he sat beside him

' Your sword skill I need for this battle. I know it will be difficult to leave . . '

' I will ride out and fight with you. ' Legolas cut in

Nodding Aragorn stood up and left to ready his mount. Changing the cloth on Lenae's head for the last time, Legolas then stoop up. Giving her a last look, he then started to walk towards Gimli who was presently standing beside Arod, the horse Eomer lent him. Midway, he stops, turns around and walks back to Lenae and plants a chaste kiss on her lips.

' I will be back, melamin (my love). That I promise! Quel kaima (sleep well) ' he whispered

Everyone saw what Legolas did, but all pretended not to see. 

Walking to Gimli, Legolas then jumped on Arod and offered his hand to his friend. Looking up to Legolas, Gimli spoke up

' We will fight well master elf and you will come back to that lass of yours '

Nodding to Gimli for his words, Legolas then hoisted Gimli onto the horse and both of them prepared to ride out.

@@@@@@

Once again looking at the men around him and to king Theoden, Aragorn waited. And then, from the tower above, the blare of the great horn of Helm sounded. Outside the Orcs cowered at the loud sound as many of them dropped down to cover their ears. Inside Hornburg, there was silence . . . then

' Death to our foes! ' Aragorn shouted as the doors were quickly opened. 

' Death to all ' the men shouted and with the great shouts they charged.

@@@@@@

Slashing their way out into the middle of their enemy, everyone was ready to give up their lives. Taken by surprise the Orcs and Hillmen stood there stunned. Then coming out of it, they then began fighting back. Out in the east . . . . the first rays of the morning sun slowly came out. Turning to face the eastern mountainside, Aragorn spotted a white rider.

' Mithrandir! Mithrandir! ' Legolas' voice rang out over the noise

Gandalf had arrived and with him Eomer and the Riders of Rohan. And with a raise of his staff, Gandalf led the men down the slopes towards the battle. Not long after the great Army of Saruman was defeated.

' I see you have managed to hold on Aragorn ' said Gandalf when they met

' It was hard and long Gandalf, but we managed ' replied Aragorn

' Mithrandir . . . . . I ' Legolas interrupted

' Take me to her ' was Gandalf's immediate reply  



	23. Chapter 21: Lenae Senecar

Chapter 21: Lenae Senecar

  
Making their way to Hornburg's main hall through the jubilating crowd, Gandalf had many thoughts on his mind. He had thought of many things to expect when he saw her. But when he finally saw Lenae, he was shocked for he did not expect her to be in her present condition. Even though assortment of cloths and blankets were piled on top of her, Gandalf could still see that she was violently shivering. Her usually pale face had turned reddish because of the high fever. On a chair beside the bed sat Eowyn, changing the cloth on her forehead. Eowyn took upon herself to care for the female elf when Legolas left to fight. Upon seeing Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship, she spoke up

' She is burning . . . very hot to touch . . .none can hold her, lest they want their hands to be burned . . . it is like touching the raw flames of a camp fire, but she shivers as if she is lying down on the snow capped peak of Caradhras! I am confused as to what to do ' as Eowyn stood up and moved away from Lenae to make way for Gandalf to approach her.

Taking a step forward towards Lenae, Gandalf immediately halted. Lenae has suddenly stopped shivering; her eyes then opened. Its color instantly turning to black, her body then levitated from the bed. With the cloths and blankets falling down to the ground, her hair and body once more turned to black. Closing her eyes, Lenae reverted to her old self and slowly floated back down unto the bed and started shivering again. Everyone around, who saw the scene fell silent, no sound was heard, no one spoke. Silence filled the great hall.

' It is worse than I thought ' Gandalf finally spoke

' What ails her? ' asked Aragorn

' Good and evil is fighting for control over her. As new and greater powers are bestowed, more battles are to be fought. ' Gandalf replied once again in crypt

' I do not understand ' commented Legolas

' Lenae is fighting a difficult battle within her. A battle to control the power of darkness given to her and a battle of will. Sauron's call to her now is much more stronger for the powers given to her is of darkness, she has to fight harder to not heed his call ' explained Gandalf

' What do you mean by Saurons call? ' Legolas asked 

' The dark Lord had tried to convince her to join him, he knows that she would be an asset, a great fighter bearing great powers. She refused him and she knew that he would not stop trying to convince her . . . that is why she left! He was constantly watching her every move . . . she had become a liability to the fellowship and in-order to protect everyone; she made the most difficult decision in her life . . .leave the people she had come to care. ' 

' Will the lass be alright? ' Gimli asked

' I know she will be able to once more refuse the dark Lords call . . . I have trust in her . . .but I worry that she cannot control the power in her . . .she had gone through so much already, I do not know if she can take anymore. And if her body cannot contain the power . . . . she will die ' Gandalf replied softly 

Everyone within hearing range gasped at Gandalf's words. 

' There must be something you can do Mithrandir! She cannot and will not die! Save her! Mithrandir!!!!! ' Legolas ranted and tears threatened fall down.

' I cannot do anything for her Legolas, this is a battle that only she could fight, there is nothing we could do, but to wait and see. ' Gandalf spoke to Legolas like a father would do to a son about to loose something precious

' Lets us all rest . . .There is nothing we could do for her, she alone has to face this great ordeal ' Gandalf announced to everyone around them.

Listening to his wise words, everybody began to find a place to take their much-needed sleep. As for Legolas, he had taken the seat beside Lenae. And because there was nothing he could do to help her, he resigned himself to take some needed sleep, maybe he could think of a way to help her when he is rested. Holding on to her hand, which miraculously did not burn him, he went into his trance-like sleep. Peaceful silence had then finally came over Helm's deep.

@@@@@@

T'was in the middle of the night when Lenae's once more opened her eyes and her color changed. Lenae screamed out loud, but neither voice nor sound came out, as her body once again levitated up into the air. Then she stopped screaming and then she vanished. In the great hall of Hornburg, no one stirred. Guards outside were at ease. Everything was fine, except for the fact that Lenae had disappeared.

@@@@@@

It was almost noon when Legolas began to stir. When he instantly stood up, his elven ears should have caught the sound of her breathing but it did not and most of all he was no longer holding on to her hand. Looking at the bed he found it empty. Starting to panic and tears to fall, Legolas began searching for her when he met Gandalf.

' Fear not young prince for the once you seek is well and safe . . . she had left but will come back . . . when the time is right. ' spoke Gandalf as he passed by Legolas.

Without stopping, Gandalf made his way out of the hall towards the deeping wall. Legolas was left there standing; absorbing the words Gandalf had just spoken.

@@@@@@

' Come to me my dark one . . . you and I are now the same. . . . . . We are now both of darkness. Join forces with me and I will help you take control of your newfound powers '

' No! . . . . '

' The power in you . . . . . it hurts . . the pain . . .its increasing . . .its slowly killing you . . .you know that I speak the truth . . . come to me . ..I can take all the pain away! '

Sauron was speaking the truth and she knew it. And now all she can think about was his words and that the increasing pain was slowly killing her. She know that she will eventually die because of the immense pain and also because her body could not contain the power within her. She kept on thinking that she did not want to die.

' I . . . I '

It was then something unexpected happened . . . . all the pain was gone . . . then she felt it . . . a kiss on he lips and heard the words

' I will be back, melamin (my love). That I promise! Quel kaima (sleep well) '

' Legolas! ' her thoughts screamed out

She cannot join Sauron, she will not side the forces of evil that had taken Saeth away from her. Looking directly at the Eye of Sauron looming over her, she made her decision.

' I choose death rather than join you Sauron ' She spoke icily

' Lietha guldur ' (dispel magic) she called out

All of these events happened inside Lenae. Outside, her eyes opened turned to black, her body levitated with her body and hair too turning to black. After sending out the spell, her body changed back to its original color then floated back down to her bed.

' No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' screamed the eye as it slowly began to disappear

' You will pay shadow! You will die . . . I will kill you myself after I kill all your loved ones! ' shouted out the Eye before it vanished completely

' I will control this power . . . I will endure all this pain . . . I will not die . . . . . And I will defeat him! '

It was in the middle of the night when Lenae had shouted out these words, but no one heard her utter these words.

@@@@@@

Appearing before the council, Lenae did not kneel down, as supposed to be, but remained standing

' I have faced all trials set upon me and passed. I was NOT corrupted by the dark power nor did the Dark Lord sway me. I have exceeded your expectations. I WILL end the Dark Lord's reign. DO NOT fear, for I WILL NOT fail . . . like the way you failed before! One thing, do not ever attempt to interfere with any of my future decisions. I know what I am doing, and if you try to intervene. . . . I will not be responsible for my actions! '

Lenae then disappeared. The council was silent; Lenae's words were of the truth. She had proven to them that they had thought wrongly of her. She is of the dark but necessarily evil . . .she had refused the Dark Lord not once but twice. And it was they who failed . . . . if they had stopped Isildur from taking the ring, none of these would had happened.

@@@@@@

Everything in Hornburg went on as if only the battle occurred. It seems that no one had minded about the sudden disappearance of the female elf. Not a single word spoken, nor one asked the fellowship about it. Everyone has kept away from Legolas, he was not even asked to help with the repairs. Everyone left him alone with his thoughts for all saw that he was filled with great sadness and that he also wanted to be left alone. Legolas felt somewhat glad that the people around him avoided him and had not asked questions about Lenae. He did not feel like talking to anyone at the moment. And Even as they rode toward Isengard before proceeding to Edoras, Legolas still did not speak. This worried Gimli, who was presently riding with him on Arod. 

' I do not believe that the men called the cavern of Helm's Deep a cave and that they were used only as a place to hide and store food! Dwarves would pay pure gold just to have a glance at its beauty and magnificence! ' Gimli spoke out loud trying to break the silence of Legolas

' I too would pay pure gold just to be excused and double to be lead out if I ever strayed in ' replied Legolas in a monotonous voice

' I pity you master elf for you have not seen it. Its beauty is breath taking, it surpasses all that I have seen, even the tress of Lorien with all of its glory cannot compare to the its grandeur. With proper lighting and with some work to refine its beauty even more, I am sure you will long to stay in them, for the marvel of the cavern is great. '

' You have never spoken like this before master dwarf. I begin to regret that I have not seen these caves. Come! Let us make a pact, once we return safe from our journey, you and I will visit Fanghorn and Helm's Deep together! '

' Hopefully Lenae will also be able to join us ' Legolas added very softly that only he could hear his words

Smiling, Gimli felt proud that he was able to make Legolas speak. What he did not know that Legolas was still thinking about Lenae.

' That will be good master elf . . . I would be honored to visit these places with you. ' 

@@@@@@

Upon arriving at Isengard, all were in wonder. The are was surrounded with great pools of water as if there was a sudden flood. The doors of Isen lay twisted on the ground, the walls were ruined as it lay piled in heaps. Thick mist completely surrounded the area making it difficult to see what had lain ahead of the men, this made their journey slow. Suddenly two figures came out of the mists then gave a low bow to Theoden king, in the hands of these figures were pipes of smoke.

' Welcome to Isengard my Lord Theoden, King of Rohan. I am Meriadoc and my companion here is Peregrin. We are the door wardens. '

' Come now, no greeting for Legolas and me? We had traveled at least two hundred leagues to rescue you and here you are smoking! ' exclaimed Gimli as Legolas smiled at his words.

The riders smiled as they saw and heard the exchange between dear friends that had been parted. When all of a sudden the mists fade away and revealing the black version of Lenae. Facing Gandalf and Theoden, she bowed.

' I am Lenae Senecar, New Commander of the Shadow elves. Gwanath, last of the black elves. I have come to offer my services. And I bear a message for you Gandalf the white. Treebeard wishes to have word with you and Theoden king, Lord of the Mark. You will find him at the northern gates, the rest will have to stay here. '

' Very Well ' said Gandalf as he and Theoden rode out to the northern wall.

By then Legolas had already dismounted his horse and approached Lenae.

' Cormamin lindua ele lle ' (my heart sings to see thee) he spoke out softly

Looking at Legolas, Lenae did not show any emotions nor uttered a reply. Turning to face the two hobbits she called out

' Merry, Pippen! '

' Yes Maam! ' both simultaneously replied

' Take the fellowship to the guardhouse to rest, eat and for some smoke. They may have some questions to ask of you, answer them truthfully. I will check once more as to what the foul Saruman is doing then I will join you there. '

Giving her a salute, the two hobbits quickly faced the fellowship and motioned them to follow.

' Len. . . . ' Legolas started to call out but was stopped by Aragorn

' Tis not the right time Legolas! '

Nodding, Legolas turned to follow the hobbits to the guardhouse but his thoughts were filled with questions to ask Lenae.


	24. Chapter 22: Saruman

A.N. There might be some slight delays on my uptades . . . .presently I am busy looking for work (so that I would have money to spend on the holidays hehhehe ( ^_^ ) . . . . . hope you all understand . . . pls dont forget to review . . thanks

CHAPTER 22: Saruman

  
The guardhouse was a large chamber with many doors. It had a hearth and a chimney where a small fire had already been lit. In the middle of the room was a long wooden table and chairs. After Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were seated at the end of the table, the hobbits disappeared through one of the inner doors. When they came out, they brought dishes, bowls, cups, knives, food and drinks. After the hearty meal, the hobbits handed out the fine pipeweed that they had found floating about in barrels. Then the hobbits began their tale of the events that occurred after Boromir's last fight until the present. As the hobbits were finishing their tale, Lenae appeared before them. Getting up from the seats everyone fell silent.

Bowing to Aragorn, she addressed him ' Aragorn, King of Gondor, I wish to inform you that you can enter Isengard if you want. You might be curious as to what Gandalf has been doing. It would be better if you see it for yourself '

Giving a nod to Lenae, Aragorn indicated that he would like to go. Bowing again to Aragorn, Lenae began to lead the way followed by Gimli, the hobbits and lastly Legolas. 

The two hobbits were merrily chatting with each other and puffing their smokes when Legolas tapped Pippen's shoulder.

' Pippen may I ask how you came to know of Lenae? '

' Commander Lenae? ' Pippen asked back

' Who else you fool! ' Merry exclaimed while smacking Pippen's head

' Ahh, yes . . .well you see here lord elf . . . she was introduced to us by Treebeard after the flooding of Isengard. He told us to trust her and to follow her orders; it seems that they have been friends for years he told us. ' said Pippen

' And we trust Treebeard and if he trust her then we also trust her. ' Merry added

Giving a nod to the two hobbits, Legolas looked ahead to Lenae. He longed to talk to her and ask her questions like how long had she known this Treebeard? And how did they meet? But Aragorn was right, this was not the time to be asking those questions. The right time will come and he will be ready when it does.

@@@@@@

Coming out of the ruined tunnel that they had passed, their eyes came upon Orthanc, the tower in which Saruman was presently occupying. Around it were pools of water covered with scum and wreckage. Across the waste they saw Gandalf and Theoden heading their way. Meeting halfway, Gandalf greeted them with a smile.

' I gather you have all rested? Now before we go on with our journey to Gondor, I have but one duty to finish. I must bid Saruman a farewell visit, it will be dangerous . . . and those of you who wish to join me may do so. A Warning to those who will, beware of his voice! '

@@@@@@

Orthanc was ominous when they reached its foot. On its eastern side in between two pillars high above the ground was a great door. Over it was a shuttered window, which opened upon a balcony surrounded by iron bars. The only entrance to the tower was a flight of stairs with twenty-seven broad steps.

After dismounting, Gandalf had voiced out that he and Lenae would go up to see Saruman. Theoden had also expressed his desire to see Saruman but he was to bring along Eomer to make sure his steps will not falter. Because of this Gandalf had decided that he will bring Aragorn along then he asked the others to stay behind. But Gimli and Legolas refused. Gimli cited that since he and Legolas were the lone representatives of their kindred, they had the right to accompany Gandalf. So it was agreed that the seven of them would go up and meet Saruman.

Upon reaching the door, Gandalf beat it with his staff while calling out to Saruman. High above the balcony, they saw an old man come out and look down upon them. He had white hair and beard but strands of black still visible about his lips and ears, he had a high forehead and deep darkening eyes.

' What is it that you want? ' he asked in a low and melodious voice.

' Ah! Gandalf my good friend! Do you wish to seek council again? And you Theoden, Lord of the Mark of Rohan, how I have longed to see you! How may I be of service to you and your people? '

Down below the stairs, the men began murmuring with approval. They were spell bound to Saruman's words.

Frowning with disapproval, Eomer spoke up ' Lord Theoden, hear me! Do not be swayed with his sweet and honeyed words. He only desires to flee from punishment. Do not forget all those who had given their lives in Helm's Deep! '

' I speak of truth Eomer son of Eomund. I do not speak of lies. I am here to help you now just I have given my aid to you before. ' Saruman replied once again in a soft voice

' You are a liar Saruman! A corrupter of men's hearts! I will no longer be deceived by you or by your words! ' Theoden shouted out with anger

Looking at a silent Gandalf, Saruman spoke again with his charmed voice.

' Gandalf, my dear old friend. Would you not like to come in so we could have some tea and talk? '

' I will not be fooled by you once again Saruman! Why don't you come down here so we could talk face to face? '

Anger flashed momentarily on Saruman face then he smiled and spoke

' If you don't wish to have tea with me so be it Gandalf the grey! Good day! '

He then turned and left the balcony. 

' And where do you think your going? Gandalf did not give you leave to go! ' came Lenae's cold voice

To everyone's amazement, Saruman was somehow pulled back to the balcony and was roughly turned by some invisible force to face them. Clutching heavily on his black staff, Saruman cried out

' Who are you to do such a thing to me? '

' Who am I? ' Lenae laughed evilly

' How quickly can you forget Saruman! How quickly did you forget those who have had given your powers of darkness. How quickly you forget us . . . the Black elves! ' Lenae spoke, her voice filled with anger and coldness

' Noooooo! ' screamed Saruman, his face turning ghastly white with fright

' The dark elves are gone . . . . they are all dead, every one last of them! '

' Not all were killed Saruman . . . I still live! If you had not betrayed us . . . my race would still be alive and for that . . .I will take what is ours!

Saruman stiffened and then began to shake, a dark aura was then seen coming out slowly from him then it flowed to Lenae.

' You have failed once again Saruman. Behold I am no longer Gandalf the grey but I am now Gandalf the white. You have no color now. I cast you away from the order and from the council, your staff is broken! ' 

And with a resounding crack, the staff split under Saruman's hand and with a cry he fell to the ground and crawled away. Suddenly a shining round object came hurling down, missing Gandalf by a hair. Crashing into the staircase without breaking, the object rolled down the steps and was then picked up by Pippen who happened to be seated at the bottom. Going up the steps with his heavy load, Pippen gave the object to Gandalf, which he then quickly hid underneath his heavy cloak. 

' It is done, let us take our leave ' Gandalf spoke

' Wait! ' Theoden cried

' I wish to know about the black elves for I have no knowledge of their existence and of their connection to Saruman ' he quickly added

' Let us go down and sit, I am sure that Lenae would not mind telling us her tale ' said a smiling Gandalf

@@@@@@

' We are a race of elves long forgotten ' Started Lenae

' We came here with the arrival of the first elves. And the little power we had quickly grew. Because we posses the beauty, grace and intelligence of the white elves . . . we became feared. The white elves thought of us as evil beings, they feared that we might do middle earth harm because our powers came form darkness. But they were wrong! . . .we are good. . . . War among our races was forth coming and we did not want to fight them, so we made it look that we left middle earth. But the truth was that we hid among the dark and cold places of the forest and mountains. We could not leave middle earth for we had felt evil coming . . an evil so great that it will be difficult to defeat by ordinary weapons alone. Long after our supposed leaving, our existence was forgotten. And we were glad for we continued to grow our powers in preparation for the coming. We waited for years and years, until evil had finally arrived. We did not stop the Dark Lord when he first started gaining powers, we wanted to let the people of middle earth learn that they needed unity among themselves for middle earth back them was filled with disputes. We have decided to show ourselves and help fight the Dark Lord in the final battle. But before that could happen, a very young wizard came seeking us out. He wanted our help to gain power to help rid middle earth of the Dark Lords power. We believed in the young wizard . . . we taught him how to harness the power of darkness and then we gave him some of our powers. The young wizard was Saruman . . .and we were wrong to believe in him. . . .He betrayed us all. We did not see that he was lying, he was given by Sauron powers to keep us from seeing his true intentions. He was slowly draining our powers and when he had gathered enough . . . he killed us all. '

Throughout the tale everyone was silent. The coldness of Lenae's voice conveyed her feelings of both bitterness and sadness.

' I was lucky . . . my father had a premonition . . .so he left me at the gates of Valinor, where he knew that I would be safe and taken cared of. I am now the last. And when I awakened, all the memories and powers of my race came to me! '

Pausing once again, she came to look at Gandalf

' It is growing late! We should take our leave! '

' Yes indeed! ' replied Gandalf as he stood.   



	25. Chapter 23: True Feelings

A.N. 

kawaii ningen kitsune: Thank you very much for the review.

All Readers: I would like to inform you all that I plan to finish this story on or before christmas. Will post more chapters by next week. And in line would this, i would like to us you all for any suggestions . . it will help me with writing the chapters faster. Thanks in advance.

CHAPTER 23: True Feelings 

The sinking sun was already behind the western ridge of the mountains when the Fellowship, Theoden and the Riders of Rohan set out again from Isengard. They were to ride until they reached the valley where they would rest. In the morning, they are to set out at a much faster pace back to Helm's Deep instead of going straight to Edoras. Gandalf had feared that the paths were being watched.

Two hours or so before midnight, they all finally arrived at their destination. There they set up camp and rested. Two guards were set per watch as the rest wrapped themselves in cloaks and blankets and slept.

Further down the campsite stood a lone figure hidden in the darkness keeping watch at both the guards and the sleeping people. And behind the figure stood a great tree of which another figure hid. Keeping watch over the standing figure. 

It was the first time after Lenae had appeared that Legolas finally had a chance to really look at her. She was totally different from the elf he met back at Lothlorien. She was now more dark, cold and powerful. Peeking out once more from behind the tree, he concluded that he definitely did not what she had become now and greatly missed the person she was at Lorien.

She knew of his presence the very moment he crept towards the tree. She just did not react because she wanted to know what his intentions were. But since he stayed in his place for some minutes now, she finally decided to let him know that she knew he was there.

' How may I be of service to you Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood? ' Lenae called out loud enough for the hiding prince behind the tree to hear. 

Upon hearing her call out to him, Legolas came out from behind the tree. He then slowly approached Lenae who still had her back to him. Upon reaching her side, he replied

' Amin merna quen (I wish to speak). . . . to you '

' Manka lle merna (if you wish). . . . so be it ' she replied in a cold monotonous voice without even giving him a glance 

Legolas had wanted to ask her so many questions. He had already thought about it while he was still hidden behind the tree. But now, he did not know what to ask or say . . .he was at a loss of words. Sure! She had agreed to talk to him but he did not expect her to say it in such a cold manner. But nevertheless, this was his chance . . .maybe even his only chance to get to talk to her in private or even get to talk to her at all. He must make the best of it. Its does not matter to him if her replies were to be short and without feeling, at least he will be able to talk to her and that's what matters most.

'Mani marte? (what happened) . . . Manke nae lle? (where were you?) ' he asked

' For your first question . . think you already know the answer . . the second, I went back to Valinor '

' Sut naa lle umien sinare? ' (how are you doing today) he asked again, trying to change the topic hoping to get a better answer

' I am fine '

Taking a deep breath, Legolas tried to ask another question hoping to get a longer answer.

' I heard you mention the name Saeth when you were battling the Orcs . . .who is he if I may ask . .is he related to you? '

' My apologies my Lord, I will not answer that question for it is none of your concern. ' Lenae replied in her cold monotonous voice 

' Do . . . ' Legolas started to ask when Lenae held her hand up, signaling him to stop.

' I suggest you go straight to what you really want to talk about . . . you still need your rest for the journey tomorrow and as for me I no longer need it '

Pausing, then nodding, Legolas accepted Lenae's words. She was right, he needed some rest for the journey ahead and she was also correct in assuming that the past questions he had asked were not what he really wanted to say. Taking another deep breath, Legolas gathered his courage and began to speak.

' Before I begin . . I want to talk to Lenae the elf . .not Lenae the new commander of the shadows nor to Gwanath, last of the dark elves. '

' What do you mean? ' she asked icily

' What I mean is that I want to talk face to face with the Lenae I befriended at Lothlorein . . The Lenae I cared for and help recover. The . . . . '

Legolas once again was not able to continue speaking . . . . suddenly before him stood the Lenae he met at Lothlorien. The Lenae with dull silver hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes.

' Is this what you mean? '

' Yes ' 

' Mankoi? ' (why)

' Because she is or you are the one I got to know and . . . . love ' Legolas had said the last word so softly that even with elvish hearing, Lenae was not able to hear it. 

' Mani ume lle quena? ' (what did you say)

' Amin mela lle ' (I love you) 

Legolas spoke out loudly this time . . so loud that Lenae feared that the people at camp might hear. Luckily no one in the camp stirred. Giving him a glare, Lenae spoke up.

' No! . . .you cannot love me . . . you should not . . . ' 

Lenae fell silent when Legolas placed his finger on her lips. This simple gesture stopped her from saying anything further.

' You cannot tell me what I should and should not do. And you cannot stop me from feeling what I feel for you now. '

When Legolas removed his finger from her lips, Lenae paused a minute before asking a question.

' Mankoi? '

' That I cannot answer because I too cannot explain it myself. I do not know why I love you . . I just know it . . .I just feel it . . .and deep down in my heart I know that it is true and real '

' Amin uume (I don't) . . .I . . .you are not supposed to fall in love with me . . you were not even supposed to see me at all . . .it is against all the rules . . .it is wrong . . .this feeling of yours will only bring you pain . . I . . '

Lenae began to babble, but for the second time that night Legolas silenced Lenae. This time he did not use his finger but instead he used his lips. Legolas had kissed Lenae softly on her lips. The kiss was so soft that it felt like a butterfly had gently landed on them. When the kissed ended, Lenae was stunned. Her mind and mouth did not seem to be working at all. Closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath, she was finally able to speak.

' Mankoi lle uma tanya? ' (why did you do that) she asked softly

Expecting an immediate reply from Legolas, Lenae braced herself for his answer. But He did not speak. Because she had asked so softly, she thought that he might not heard it. Opening her mouth to ask it again . . .Legolas replied.

' I did it so that you would stop talking . . . I did it so that you would stop thinking to much . . .I did it because I love you and I wanted to let you know how I really feel. And I did it so that you will know that I will continue on loving you even if you do not love me '

Looking at Legolas' eyes when he spoke. She saw it in his eyes . . he was telling the truth . . he really did love her . . .she could even feel the love he had for her just by looking at them. Lenae was at a loss of words, she did not know what to say or do . . so she just stood there staring at him and into his eyes. Both of them stood like that for what seemed to be ages, staring into each other's eyes when finally Legolas spoke.

' Quel esta ' (rest well)

He then bowed to her and began to walk away.

Watching Legolas leave, Lenae was suddenly filled sadness and longing. Ever since Lothlorien she knew that she loved him but did not know how he felt for her. But now she knows . . He loved her . . . She knew that it is wrong . . . but she did not want Legolas to leave her. It was totally irrational, but she wanted to be with him always . . . or even just for a day . . . a day to fell his love and show her love . . . a day spent with him by his side . . . a day to feel happy . . .just one day 

' Wait! ' she cried out

Stopping instantly, Legolas turned to face her. The next thing that occurred shocked him for he was then immediately encompassed in a tight hug.

' I love you too . . . .my dear prince ' she whispered into his ears as tears began to flow

@@@@@@

In a corner of the camp, the hobbits laid down upon a pile of old bracken by themselves. The rest of the camp had already been asleep for an hour or two but Pippen was still constantly tossing and turning. This in turn made the bracken crackle and rustle waking Merry up. 

' What seem to be the problem? ' asked Merry

' I cannot sleep! ' Pippen replied

' Something is bothering you? '

' Do you remember the glass ball I picked up in Isengard? Gandalf seemed pleased about it. I wonder what it is. I am sure Gandalf would not tell us, but I still want to know what it is. '

' It is best you go to sleep Pippen. Gandalf will tell us what that object is when he thinks it's the right time, it may be sooner or later. But for now just let it be, Gandalf may have a good reason why he did not tell us all about it. ' Merry replied while yawning then he went back to sleep.

Pippen could hear the soft snoring Merry made. He then knew that Merry was already fast asleep. The only problem is that sleep had eluded him. His thoughts were constantly on the glass ball. With his curiosity getting the better of him, Pippen stood up and slowly approached the sleeping Gandalf. Kneeling in front of the soundly sleeping wizard, Pippen saw that Gandalf had tucked the ball in between his arms. Looking around, Pippen saw a stone as big as the ball. He then took it and gently replaced the ball for the stone. Hastily bringing the ball some distance away, Pippen then sat down with it in between his legs, then he stared into it. Not long after, Pippen gave out a loud piercing cry.

@@@@@@

Legolas and Lenae had opted to rest on the branches of the tree where Legolas had hid earlier. Both of them were in their trance like sleep . . . they both had smiles on their faces . . . . Legolas' arms were wrapped around Lenae and she had her head resting upon his broad chest. Everything was perfect when . . . a loud piercing cry woke them. And with a blink of an eye, both of them vanished.  



	26. Chapter 24: Hard Truth

A.N. 

Had planned to post two new chapters this week, but unluckily they got deleted . . . so Iam retyping all of them. Will try my best to post two chapters by next week. Please, Please, Please review!!!!!

CHAPTER 24: Hard Truth

  
When Legolas and Lenae appeared at the camp, Gandalf was already bent over Pippen, scolding him for stealing the glass ball.

' Tell me what happened! ' Gandalf said.

' I was staring into the ball then I saw this great big eye. It did not speak; I did not hear any words. It stared at me and I understood. He asked me questions . . . Why did I not report to him . . . But I did not reply . . . Then all of the sudden it laughed. Then it told me to tell everyone that his beloved warrior is coming and that no one can defeat him or his warrior. ' Pippen spoke with his voice quivering with fright.

All the while this was happening, Lenae kept quiet but a frown was on her face. She saw what Pippen referred to as " the ball", it was a Palantir, a seeing stone used for communication. And with it came danger. The dark lord could easily find her with it including the fellowship. She had to destroy it somehow . . . but what made her frown was the words Pippen spoke.

' It told me to tell everyone that his beloved warrior is coming and that no one can defeat him or his warrior. '

She knew the warrior the dark lord spoke of was her . . . But it sounded that he was sure she would be working for him . . . She will have to prove him wrong. Her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when Legolas whispered softly into her ears.

' Is everything alright my love? '

His face was etched with worry and she did not want to see him that way, so she forced herself to smile and nod. Both of their attention was brought back to Gandalf and Pippen when the wizard lifted the hobbit and carried him to his bed. But before he was out of hearing range, Gandalf shouted out.

' It is good to see you have finally came back to us Lenae! '

Then everybody turned and stared at her. They finally took notice of her appearance. An innocent looking young female elf with dull silver hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes which seemed to be black in color. Everyone stood frozen with their mouth agape, this was not because of her appearance but it was that she and Legolas were currently holding hands, just like lovers would. With all of the stares they received, Legolas blushed while Lenae kept a straight face. Both Aragorn and Gimli were now grinning; they have finally caught Legolas in an awkward situation. And this was the scene Gandalf saw when he came back.

' Ahheeemmm . . . ' Gandalf coughed.

Everyone's attention then turned to Gandalf.

' Good! ' He said and then he smiled ' Now that I have all of your attention, I have news to tell. It has been established on how Saruman and Sauron communicated, and because of this discovery Sauron will be on the move. I will have to go directly to Miras Tirith before war is upon it. And for this Palantir, I give to you Aragorn for safekeeping. I will be bringing Pippen along to keep him away from it. '

' I will keep this stone safe Gandalf. And I too will follow you to Miras Tirith after I gather supplies from Helm's Deep. '

' I will keep Eomer and ten riders with me. We shall ride at early day. And Aragorn could go with the other men as soon as they are ready to depart for Helm's Deep ' said the king.

' So be it ' said Gandalf.

' But what about the warrior Pippen mentioned? Do you anything about it Gandalf? ' Gimli asked.

' That I do not know master dwarf, I do not know of any warrior that Sauron would have . . . Except . . ' 

' A Nazgul is coming! ' Lenae suddenly cried out.

Then the bright moonlight suddenly disappeared was a vast winged creature passed over the moon like a thick black cloud. Suddenly as it came, it was gone.

' Make haste! Make Haste! We must ride! . . We all will not wait for dawn. Let us be on our way! ' Gandalf cried.

Scrambling all over, everyone started frantically packing as Gandalf and Pippen rode on Shadowfax and rode on ahead.

@@@@@@

After everything was packed and the camp cleared, the long journey began. The whole company had to go back to Helm's deep to gather supplies then pass by Edoras before proceeding to Miras Tirith. 

Merry was now riding with Aragorn, Legolas and Lenae shared a horse and Gimli was surprisingly riding a horse all alone. The horse upon which he rode was a pure black stead, which was summoned by Lenae. Lenae had given her word that Gimli will never fall off the horse and that the horse would obey all his commands. And because Gimli believed in the truthfulness of her words, he agreed to ride upon the beast alone.

Aragorn, Merry, Gimli Theoden and Eomer were presently at the lead of the group while Legolas and Lenae remained at the rear. Lenae had placer herself in front of Legolas who was holding the reigns. After a while, she leaned back so that her back and hear rested upon Legolas' chest.

' You tired? ' He asked.

' No . . . I just want to be close to you. ' She replied.

Legolas then smiled and using one hand, embraced Lenae while she snuggled deeper and then closed her eyes, feeling his warmth.

Up front, Gimli happened to glance back to the rear; then he saw them. Quickly looking ahead, Gimli grinned and then elbowed Aragorn who happened to be riding beside him.

' What is it! ' Aragorn snapped.

Gimli then nodded his head towards the back, signaling Aragorn to look behind in which he did. Upon seeing Legolas and Lenae, he smiled.

' I am sorry master dwarf for snapping at you! '

' It was nothing . . . Pressures of war are difficult to control. That is why scenes like that makes us appreciate everything we have and give us the courage to believe in what we are doing is good for all. And besides it is good to see the lad smiling, he is always serious. ' 

' Master Gimli is right! It is good to see two people in-love that are happy together inspite of horrible things around them. ' Merry piped in.

Giving a chuckle and patting Merry on the head, Aragorn urged his horse to go faster.

@@@@@@

It has been three hours since the sun had set when the company finally arrived at Helm's deep. The people there were glad to see that their king and the fellowship had all returned safely. As everyone started to dismount, Eowyn came running down to greet the weary travelers.

' Uncle! Eomer! Thank the gods you have returned safely to me! ' She cried out as she began to hug each man.

Looking up, Eowyn saw Legolas helping a frowning Lenae down from the horse. Slowly approaching the two she heard parts of their hushed conversation.

' You did not have to help down, I was perfectly capable of doing it alone! ' 

' It is but the right thing to do . . . A proper Lord always helps a lady down from her mount. '

' But I am not . . . . '

Deciding it was time to cut their conversation, Eowyn spoke out loud.

' It is good to see you both together! ' 

She then smiled at them and proceeded to give both hugs. Both Legolas and Lenae could only smile at Eowyn in return.

' Let us make haste in gathering the supplies. Time is precious! ' Aragorn's voice rang out.

' Yes indeed! But whilst the men are packing, let us eat and rest for a moment for we have traveled far and our journey is still long. ' Theoden told Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship.

' That will be good. ' Replied Aragorn.

They then went inside Hornburg where a small feast was laid out for them. After eating a hearty meal, everyone rested for a while. But Lenae had other things in her mind. Without being noticed, she slipped outside and began searching through Aragorn's belongings for the Palantir. After a few minutes of searching, she finally fount it and then she took it to a secluded place. She wanted to destroy the Palantir immediately but she had to make sure if Sauron was still using it. If he did not, then the seeing stone would be useful to them in the future. To see if Sauron still used the Palantir, Lenae stared into the seeing stone.

' It is good to see you again Aratoamin (my champion), what is it that you want? ' The eye spoke telepathically.

' I am here to inform you of your defeat Sauron! Your doom is near! '

' My doom? I think not Morier (dark one) . . . You still have not gained total control of your powers . . . What if while you are using your powers you loose control? And in the process hurt or even kill someone? What will you do? . . . Remember I can help . . . I will be here when everybody will turn against you . . I will accept you for who and what you really are!

Then the eye disappeared, it was then that Lenae heard people coming out of Hornburg. She then quickly returned the stone to its original place among Aragorn's things. She will have to destroy the Palantir the next time she gets a chance alone with it.

@@@@@@

It was decided that the company going to Miras Tirith would be divided into two. The fellowship was to take the Pass of the Dead while Theoden and Eomer were to go back to Edoras before moving on to Miras Tirith. And since the fellowship was taking amore dangerous route, it was decided that Merry go with Theoden in which he reluctantly agreed. Lenae also summoned another black colored horse for herself. She did not see any good from sharing a horse Legolas, it will be harder to fight with two persons in a horse if ever they encounter any orcs. So, after just three hours since their arrival at Helm's Deep they set off again to Miras Tirith.

@@@@@@

The dried up riverbed and the dead rotten trees were the signs that they have finally reached the entrance to the Pass of the Dead. It has been told that no living creature even worms inhabited the pass. Fear was evident in the eyes of the men but all of them still sat tall upon their horses. Slowly they entered; the pass was erriely silent. No sound whatsoever could be heard. The horses themselves made sure they made no sound. Walking through the stones, the horses made sure that they put their hooves down as soft as possible. The men too made as sure they made no sound, they even kept their breathing to a minimal. Tales of evil spirits lingering the pass had been passed down through generations. It was said that the spirits could hear a man's breathing even if it was leagues away.   
A few minutes after, they all stopped. In front was a cave and they had to go through it in order to reach the other side and exit the pass. It had been told by many that the caves brought death to whoever enters it for it was heard that no one who entered it came back out alive. But it was the only way to go. Because of the possibility of danger, a decision was made that Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Lenae go in together then followed a few paces behind by the men. Upon entering the cave, darkness engulfed them immediately. It was so dark that no one could see what was in front.

' Koron en' naur ' (fireball) Lenae spoke.

Then a ball of fire appeared from her upturned palm and began floating until it was overhead. The ball of fire provided a bright light that now everyone could see what the surrounding was like. The cave   
Wall was damp and black in color but it seemed to glitter. On the ground lay thousands upon thousand of bones, human bones to be exact and each step the horses take the bones would snap, crackle then break into pieces. The cracking and snapping was so unnerving that the pace became much slower. It was supposed to take only a half-hour to reach the cave's exit but it has been two hours since they entered. A light in the distance signaled that the journey was almost ending when suddenly the ball of fire burst into tiny flames then it went out. . . . . A strong gust of wind then began blowing . . . . . Sounds . . . . . Voices . . . . . Thousands of voices was heard . . . . . . Because the voices spoke together no one could truly understand what they were saying but it still brought fear. Upon her horse Lenae stiffened, she understood the voices.

' Listen to us Morier (dark one) . . . . We are here to show you your destiny . . . . Open your eyes! ' A voice whispered into her ears.

A picture then appeared she could see the white towers of Miras Tirith but it was heavily damaged. Nazgul's were circling the city above and below in the city, men and orcs were battling. Then something caught her eye . . . . . She saw herself . . . . She was fighting side by side with Legolas; both their quivers were empty and now had resorted in using their long knives. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf were a few meters to their left. The hordes of Orcs had begun overpowering them. Then she saw herself turn once more into Gwanath then use her chain lightning spell. All was going well, they were winning when suddenly instead of striking down the Orcs, a lighting bolt struck a tower . . . . Making it instantly crash down . . . . And Gandalf was below it . . . . A sickening sound of bones being crushed was heard as the rocks fell on Gandalf . . . . As quickly as it came, another lightning bolt struck and this time its victim was . . . . . Legolas. . . . As the lightning struck him dead center, he did not even had the time to blink an eye, his body instantly burned upon impact. Then the lightning strike ceased. And all around them the fighting stopped, the Orcs and the Nazgul disappeared and an Erie silence fell upon the entire city. All the men and women were then giving her hateful stares as she stood frozen over Legolas' dead body. Changing back to Lenae, she then immediately kneeled and began to gather Legolas into her arms. But she was prevented from doing so. Silven and Lorien elves had appeared from nowhere, they were the one who prevented her from holding Legolas. And leading the elves was Galadriel herself. 

' You have no right to hold him! You have caused all the elves great pain! Leave! . . . . We no longer recognize you, as one of us for what you did was evidence that you are like Him! ' Galadriel spoke icily.

As the elves began forming a protective circle around Legolas, Lenae could only do nothing but stand up and walk away. Then she caught sight of Aragorn and Gimli with other men trying to dig out Gandalf from the rubble. Approaching them in order to offer her services, Gimli growled at her as Aragorn shouted.

' You have brought doom to middle earth 'ksher (evil one)! Leave before you find Anduril in your chest, be grateful for I am giving you this chance to go. This is but once, in payment for you saving our lives before. Now leave! Go to Him, you are both alike! '

Then the eye of Sauron appeared overhead, it was laughing hysterically then suddenly a dark energy enveloped the whole of middle earth and after it dissipated she and the eye were all that was left standing.

The picture disappeared as she finally heard Aragorn's voice . . . . He was shouting.

' I will no longer fear facing it . . . My destiny as king . . . So be gone all of you and let us all pass! '

Then all the voices ceased and all of the sudden they find themselves out of the cave. Everyone had smiles on their faces; they have all survived the cave. Everyone was happy except for Lenae. She could not get the images she saw out of her head. The voices in the cave were dead souls of warriors who died honorably in battles and they only spoke the truth. Then it struck her, Sauron had told the truth! She still did not have full control of her powers and if that was the case, the next time she uses it, she might end up killing someone.

@@@@@@

A few hours after they had exited the cave and the pass, the group rested. After the meal and the order of watch decided, all turned in for the much needed rest. And deciding it was a good time to check on her powers, Lenae once again snuck out. But before that, she created a replica of herself resting beside Legolas so that he would not notice her disappearance. Finding a small open area not far from the camp, Lenae began using her spells. In her current form everything went well, from small and easy spells to big and complicated ones, nothing drastic happened. After finishing her last spell the only thing she can think of was to change her form. Concentrating, Lenae turned to Gwanath. Pausing, Lenae expected something terrible to occur but nothing occurred. She then smirked. Sauron and the voices were wrong. She then decided to use a small and easy spell. Finding a small tree she decided to use a protection spell.

' Pela tanya tempa aiguldur ' (minor globe) 

But instead of a small globe like structure encasing the tree for protection. . . . It exploded into tiny pieces. Lenea was awestruck; she never experienced anything like this happening. Not even, when she was still learning the spells as a child. Reverting back to her old self, Lenae slowly made her way back to the camp. Sauron was right! She still has not gained total control of her powers. But even though with this discovery, Lenae did not lose hope. She cannot cause harm or death as long as she would not turn into Gwanath; she would stay in her current form. She can still fight and cast spells and everything will be all right. But at the back of her mind. . . . . For the first time. . . . She was scared of what is to come.  



	27. Chapter 25: Changing Sides

A.N. 

So sorry for the delay..... Got busy with work. But im happy to announce that I already finished the chapters will be posting all the chapters before Thursday. Please, Please, Please review!!!!!

Chapter 25: CHANGING SIDES

The next two days of their journey was uneventful. Lenea had tried her best at keeping her distance without being obvious. She would volunteer to scout ahead citing her capability of being invisible as a great advantage. And the excuse she made was reasonable enough that Aragorn agreed for her to do it. Lenae was extremely lucky for no one saw through her excuses not even the ever-watchful Legolas.

On the third night since leaving the pass, Aragorn called a meeting. Since they were already near Minas Tirith, they should have at least some sort of battle plan ready. At first Lenae declined in attending, she reasoned that she had some scouting to do but Aragorn had insisted that she join them. He had informed her that her presence is important because she had an important role to play. Knowing that there is nothing she could do to change Aragorn's mind, she reluctantly agreed,

' We are gathered here tonight to formulate our battle plans. ' Aragorn started.

' Since we have two elves amongst us, we should make use of their abilities. Legolas and Lenae! Both of you would scout ahead of the group and use your elven eyes to assess the situation at Minas Tirith then report back immediately. ' Ordered Aragorn while facing the two elves.

' If both of them bring back good news that everything is clear, all of us will ride hard and fast into the city. But if not, we should then be ready to fight our way into it. '

Placing a map on a makeshift table, Aragorn called everyone to gather around him.

' I suggest we go through Stonewain Valley, the mountains would be able to provide us with both cover and lookout. If all were not well Legolas, Lenae and our archers would proceed to this mountain to provide us with long range defense. ' Aragorn spoke while pointing to a mountain situated beside Minas Tirith. 

' The rest of us will be divided into two groups, the first group to be led by Master Gimli would enter the city through the east side while I lead the other through the west. After all of your arrows are spent, Legolas! Lead your men straight into the city. '

Receiving nods of approval from the men, Aragorn then faced Lenae.

' I know your ability to transfer from one place to another in an instant, I saw you use it at Helm's Deep. Can I count on your help with keeping the groups informed and helping in the fight? ' He seriously asked her.

' Yes! ' She instantly replied.

' And one more thing, I know this is too much to ask of you but I must for the sake of the men. If worse comes to worse can Gwanath aid us in the battle? '

Lenae was speechless; she did not expect Aragorn to ask this from her. Looking around she saw the expectant faces of the men. They looked at her with eyes pleading her to say yes. Lenae closed her eyes to think. They all think that being Gwanath can help them win but they did not know of the danger she brought instead. But how can she turn them down?

' Ye . . . .s! ' Lenae hesitantly replied.

' So be it! ' Aragorn exclaimed with a smile.

The meeting then concluded and everybody went to bed. As Lenae began to settle in, Legolas came and sat beside her.

' Is everything all right? You seem troubled! ' He softly asked.

' I am fine, I just cant wait for all this to end! ' She hastily replied hoping that Legolas would not notice that she was lying.

' Me too! ' 

' We should rest Legolas, you will be next watch and me after you, we should get as much sleep as possible. We have lots of work tomorrow. '

' Yes! You are correct, quel kaima (sleep well) '

Legolas then made himself comfortable then proceeded to sleep. But Lenae herself did not. Many thoughts ran through her head. She had to find a way to help. Then it hit her, if she correctly remembered what she saw, the tragic battle was fought with Gandalf. . . . So it means that they would be able to enter Minas Tirith with no or little problem. Everything will be all right. She did not have to worry about what was going to happen tomorrow. And as for the next battle, She will hopefully find a way, now the most important thing to do was sleep.

@@@@@@

Later that night, a loud shrieking was heard waking everybody.

' Nazgul's! ' Legolas shouted.

' We are under attack! ' Someone shouted out.

' To arms! ' Yelled Aragorn.

Within minutes of the ambush they were completely surrounded by the Orcs, Goblins and Hillmen. But everyone was safe. . . . They were inside a protective dome that Lenae had created. But even though they were protectively enclosed, the men were still ready to fight at command.

' This is my fight! ' Lenae spoke up.

' You do not have to give your lives for this battle. All of you are needed in Minas Tirith! I will handle everything here! '

' Lenae! ' Legolas called out.

' Nobody can and will ever change my mind. Do not worry I will follow behind you. ' Lenae spoke out loud while looking Legolas straight in the eyes.

' This is what will happen; because I cannot transport everyone at one time, I will create a path for you. Make a run for it. I will hold back the enemy to give you ample time to get to safety. Nobody! I strongly emphasize that nobody dare help me or I will kill you myself! ' She informed the men.

' Is everyone ready? '

' Yes! ' Came the unanimous reply.

' Bragollach en' templa (explosion). . . . Ram en' naur (fire field) '

To their left a great explosion occurred clearing a path then a fire field rose up beside it making the path safe and free form the enemy. The dome then disappeared and then everyone rushed to the path. Lenae was the last person to make her way to the path after she had made sure that every one of the men was already safe within the path. But it so happened; three Nazgul's were slowly making their way toward her form behind. But Lenae did not see or sense them, she was so concentrated in making sure of the men's safety that she did not pay heed to her own. 

' Tira ten' rashwe! ' (Look out) Legolas shouted.

Legolas shout made Lenae aware of the danger approaching, but it was too late. All three simultaneously stabbed her. Looking at the men and Legolas, Lenae had only one thing on her mind. She had to get them to safety. They are Middle earth's last hope.

' Lema ed' ando en' templa ' (Gate travel) Lenae whispered her last breath. 

@@@@@@

The sun was shining brightly on their eyes made the men stir and waken and what they all saw caused them to open it wider and gasp out. Now looming in front of them were the white towers of Minas Tirith.

@@@@@@

In the great hall, Gandalf was sitting beside the fireplace. Beside him were Aragorn and Gimli while the rest of the men ate at the table. Presently Gandalf was listening to Aragorn tell the events that occurred while smoking his pipe. 

' And that was the last time we saw her, but she did say she will come! ' Aragorn ended the tale.

' I fear that she will no longer come for I no longer feel her presence. ' Gandalf spoke while staring into space.

' What do you mean you cannot feel her presence, this cannot be! ' Gimli blurted out.

' The words I speak Master Dwarf are true. Where is Legolas? ' Gandalf suddenly asked.

' The last I saw of him was he was at the wall overlooking the sea. ' Answered Aragorn.

' I see that he has been captivated by the sea, no longer does he worry about Lenae and in time he soon will forget about his beloved trees and will not wish to be with them again! ' Gandalf spoke while looking out the window across him of which was facing the sea.

' What are you trying to say? ' Aragorn and Gimli asked together with voices filled with concern. 

' We should be getting ready, I feel that our final battle is near! ' Gandalf spoke as he stood up and motioned Aragorn and Gimli to follow him.

The two could only look at each other before following the wizard. It has been getting a little bit unnerving. First, Legolas upon seeing the sea would not be persuaded to eat, drink or leave from his place atop the wall. And all he ever talks and sings about is the deep blue sea. And for Gandalf, he would not answer their questions! Aragorn and Gimli felt it was better that Gandalf spoke cryptically when giving his answers but at least he answers their questions. But now, he totally avoids answering them or even looking at them straight in the eye. Something not good is happening. 

@@@@@@

Gandalf had lead them outside the hall, upon reaching the steps they saw a group of men entering the city. People began cheering. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps a blond haired tall man quickly walked up to them then gave a bow.

' I am Faramir! My men and me have come back to Minas Tirith our home. '

' It is good of you to return Faramir son of Denethor brother of Boromir! ' Gandalf greeted the man.

Both Gimli's and Aragorn's eyes widened when they heard that the man was Boromir's brother. Then both of them grew sad upon remembering the valiant Boromir and his death.

' I am sorry for the loss of your brother, he was a good man, a true and valiant warrior. It was an honor being with him. ' Aragorn spoke.

Faramir only gave a nod as a response. Then a horn was heard blowing, looking toward the gate they saw Theoden king and Eomer with their men enter. Upon reaching the steps they too hurriedly went up to meet with the fellowship.

' Theoden! I see that you have brought unexpected company with you. ' Gandalf greeted him.

' If you mean Merry, he wanted to help. ' Replied Theoden.

' Yes I did imply about Merry but there is one more that you did not know! Lady Eowyn, I think it is time to reveal your self. '

A collective gasp was heard; an armored clad man came forward and removed his helmet reveling Lady Eowyn of Rohan.

' Why did you come? You were supposed to be with the others at Helm's Deep. You were supposed to lead and watch over them. ' Exclaimed Eomer.

' I can better serve the people here fighting beside you. My skills would be worthless if I do not use it to help our people and the people of Middle Earth. ' Replied Eowyn

Eomer had wanted to say more but Theoden had stopped him. He then gave Eowyn a hug. Eowyn then knew that Theoden had accepted her reply and that she would stay and fight with them. Nodding at the scene in front of him Gandalf gave a smile.

' Lets us go in and start preparing for the battle, Lord Denethor is already waiting for us at his study. ' Gandalf spoke to them as he began to lead the men back into the hall. 

' Where is Pippen? ' Merry asked Gandalf as he tugged the wizards cloak.

' He is presently with Lord Denethor in the study. '

' Well then lets get going, I cant wait to tell him the tales of my adventures. ' Merry excitedly exclaimed.

' What about Legolas? ' Gimli inquired.

' He is on his way, Lord Denethor himself went to get him. Legolas would not deny the Lord of Minas Tirith his request. ' Replied Gandalf. 

Gimli gave a grin. finally Gandalf answered a question with a straight answer.

@@@@@@

The preparation was long and hard, they had already spent the whole afternoon making the battle plans. The sun was already setting when an alarm rang. Black arrows where seen flying toward the city, people began to panic. The Orcs and Hillmen had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The city was taken by surprise. Fortunately enough, the men were able to keep the on coming enemy at bay. Then the Nazgul's came swooping down on them; the next thing they knew the orcs have mysteriously entered the city. Panic erupted once again as people ran away and soldiers came running to help defend them. Everything was in total chaos. And in the center of the city one of the fiercest battles has being fought. Aragorn and Faramir where back to back, slashing two Orcs at a time. Gimli was on the stairwell hacking away at the Orcs. Legolas was a few feet away from Gimli; he had his two knives out and was slashing with great precision. Denethor, lord of Minas Tirith was fighting at the entrance of the great hall with Eomer at his side. Theoden, Eowyn and Merry where near the water fountain, which was a few feet away from Aragorn. The moon was already up but still the fight continued. Suddenly moon's light was blacked out as the Nazgul's came down to join the fight. Eowyn and Merry desperately tried to defend Theoden from the Nazgul. Eowyn forcefully stabbed it but the only thing that happened was that her sword shattered and her arm got badly mangled, she then feel unconscious. The Nazgul then stabbed Theoden. And for his last ditch effort, Merry jumped onto the Nazgul's back and started rapidly stabbing it, but he too was unsuccessful in killing it. He was then flung aside and he too falls unconscious. And with the poison of the Nazgul's sword rapidly invading Theoden's body, he soon succumbed to death. And on the entrance of the great hall, Denethor lord of Minas Tirith dies in the hands of an Orc. Down on the stairwell Legolas and Gimli were battling with another Nazgul when unknowingly an Orc was sneaking behind them. As the Orc raised its sword to strike down the elven prince a shout was heard.

' N'ndengina ho! ' (Don't kill him)

Each and every man who heard the shout froze; the Orcs and Nazgul's too ceased fighting. The voice sounded frightful, cold and authoritative. Then a dark cloaked being appeared; it was floating directly above Legolas and Gimli. The Orc, who had planned to kill Legolas, began to tremble with fear. Its sword falling to the ground with a loud clang. Everyone's thought was raising as to what is the identity of this being which can cause an Orc to tremble and cower with fright. 

' I explicitly ordered that no one try and eliminate the fellowship! That task belongs to me and me alone! ' The being spoke with anger.

The being then looked around and saw the Nazgul's. Even though it was being heavily cloaked one could know that it was staring at the Nazgul's. They then sheathed their swords then gave a bow and rode away. As the being once more looked around, the men slowly backed away. They feared the being that not only Orcs fear it and but also the evil Nazgul's would leave with just a glare.

' I admire you men, you were able to last this long. You are all good warriors, your courage is also admirable ' The being spoke sarcastically, its voice was full of anger and rage

' But how long would you last? An hour or maybe two? '

The being then swept its arm out and in an instant all the Orcs and Hillmen disappeared. 

' This is just a warning to all, you have seen and experienced first hand the might of Sauron. Continue this defiance an all will be killed. This is just the beginning, worse is yet to come! And all those that try to kill the Dark Lord would have to pass through me! '

The being then removed its cloak . . . Collective gasps were heard. As the being that had brought so much fear was none other than Lenae herself. Presently she was in the form of Gwanath but much darker and now evil seemed to scream from her very being.

' Now you know who you are up against! And I will be back to finish what I am ordered to do . . . Kill the fellowship! Starting with Sam and Frodo! Do not hope, I know were they are and I am pretty sure to get the ring from them ' Gwanath sneered.

Her appearance then changed into a small, innocent young looking hobbit girl.

' Uncle Sam. . Uncle Frodo, please help me! ' She pleaded softly with tears starting to form in her eyes.

And with a laugh she disappeared.


	28. Chapter 26: Events Leading to War

A.N. 

There are only two more chapters and will be loading them by tomorrow then this story will be officially finished. Please, Please, Please review!!!!!

All words which are in _italics_ denotes that the scene/event occured in the past 

Chapter 26: Events Leading to War

' I have heard that you prevented a warrior of mine from killing an elf! '

' That Orc will pay for talking! ' Thought Gwanath before she turned to face the eye.

' I want to kill the fellowship myself. I want them to suffer under my own hands! How can I achieve such a thing if a lowly Orc kills them? ' She snapped.

Sauron did not respond; the Eye then just disappeared.

' Thanya yassen templa! ' (Curse)

Somewhere in the middle of the Orc army, a pain filled scream was heard.

@@@@@@

_As the Nazgul's withdrew their swords from her body, they took a step back and stood still. It was now Gwanath who was standing before them. And in a blink, all the Orcs, Goblins, Hillmen, Nazgul's and even Gwanath disappeared leaving no trace behind of the events that had taken place. _

@@@@@@

No words were spoken as they buried the dead. No tears were shed even as they buried Lord Denethor and King Theoden. It seems that the shock of seeing Lenae turn to the dark side had caused them to feel numb. After everything was done, they all converged at the main hall to discuss what actions they should take. But not all people where at the main hall. Pippen had opted to stay beside Lady Eowyn and Merry who were in the healing room resting.

@@@@@@

_' A'maelamin (my beloved) it is nice of you to visit me. What is it that you want that you had to come all the way here? '_

_' I have come to join you Sauron! '_

_' How sudden! Was it not just a few days ago that you said my doom was near? '_

_' That is true Beleger (mighty one) but now I have seen the error of my ways and have come to know of your greatness and power. I want to have power! I can feel it inside me. The darkness, it wants to be with you. '_

_' If you are planning to trick me, I. . . '_

_' I do not! Read my mind and see for yourself that I speak the truth! '_

_' Yesss. . . . I see it clearly. . . . The darkness had finally over taken your will. . . . It seeks me! '_

_The Eye of Sauron grew bigger as it laughed, then a dark energy bolt blasted towards Gwanath. _

@@@@@@

' Our fight with the Dark Lord has just become much harder than I anticipated ' Gandalf spoke breaking the silence of the room. 

' Sauron was right when he told us that no one could defeat his warrior. Gwanath is the most powerful warrior there is. ' He added.

' Not only that she is a great warrior, she was also once our comrade and it will be difficult to fight one who was our friend. ' Gimli spoke.

' But if the only way to defeat Sauron is to kill Gwanath first, so be it! ' Said Aragorn.

Each and every person in the room then turned their attention to the only member of the fellowship who had not spoken. Legolas had kept silent. Seeing Gwanath fighting for Sauron had woken him up from his obsession with the sea. To him making a decision, to fight and probable eliminate Gwanath, at that time was difficult. But he had made a vow to protect and defend Middle Earth against Sauron and his evil forces.

' And if it will be in my hands to kill her, then I will! For the good of Middle Earth and all it people. ' Legolas finally spoke.

All in the room nodded with agreement. The war is not only for themselves but all those who are living in Middle Earth.

' With all that has been said here, we should start planning our final battle to victory. ' Said Gandalf.

@@@@@@

_' It is nice of you to convene again for my sake. ' Gwanath spoke as she appeared before the council of shadows._

_' I told you not to interfere or plan to interfere with my plans but you all did not listen. . . . Now you all will have to pay the consequences of your actions. And by the way, no need to call on the other shadows, I already have taken care of that problem first. They are all dead and now it is your turn! '_

_Black energy bolts came out of Gwanath's fingertips and began striking each of the council members until each one of them fell to the ground lifeless._

_' I did not think it would be that easy, having these powers make working for Sauron worthwhile. ' Gwanath thought as she smirked while looking at the work she had done._

@@@@@@

The men were ready and the reinforcements composing of elves and dwarves had already arrived. Now they prepared themselves to ride out to Mordor for the final battle to decide the fate of Middle Earth. And each and every one of them was willing to give up his or her life just to save Middle Earth. With the sounding of the horns, the Army of Middle Earth moved out.

@@@@@@

_' How was your trip back to Valinor Aratoamin (my champion)? '_

_' It was successful my Lord, I have eliminated them. '_

_' Good! The men are waiting for you. . . . Go and lead them to victory! '_

_' Yes my Lord, I cannot wait to see their faces when we suddenly appear in Minas Tirith and especially when I reveal myself to them! '_

@@@@@@

' Beleger (mighty one), the enemy have started leaving Minas Tirith for Mordor. The men are ready and await your orders. ' A Hillman informed Gwanath.

' Sound the battle horn! '

' Yes Beleger! ' The Hillman bowed then left.

' It is time! ' She spoke to herself before disappearing.  



	29. Chapter 27: The Final Battle

A.N. 

One more chapter to go.I would like to thank Sdoinky for reviewing my story. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!! And for the others reading this, Please, Please, Please review!!!!!

Chapter 27: The Final Battle

The sun was just rising when the men reached the gates of Mordor. It was erriely silent behind the gates when suddenly it opened. Then Gwanath came walking out.

' I am here to offer you a deal. . . Join us now and you get to spare your life! '

' Never! ' A shout came.

Gwanath's eyes widened as she recognized the person who shouted. . . . Legolas! Then she scowled.

' So be it! Be ready to die you fools! ' She then floated up, the gates open and the army of Mordor came pouring out. Now the final battle has just begun.

@@@@@@

Sam and Frodo were now at the base of Mount Doom. A few more meters and they should be able to enter it and cast the ring into its fires. Unknown to both Hobbits, the final battle for the fate of Middle Earth has already started.

@@@@@@

Arrows flying, swords clashing, dead bodies falling to the ground and battle cries being shouted out filled the entire battlefield making it a living hell for those who were in its midst. So far the members of the fellowship had been fairing well, each of them were glad that Merry, Pippen and Lady Eowyn had agreed to stay behind in Minas Tirith. But none of them have yet come face to face with Gwanath in battle. They saw her every now and then joining in the fight but that was a few minutes ago. Now, she had seemed to have completely disappeared.

@@@@@@

' Mister Frodo Sir! There is something or someone ahead hiding in the shadows! ' Sam called out to Frodo who was leading him up Mount Doom.

' No need to fear Samwise, I am a friend sent by Lady Galadriel to help you! The figure stepped out of the darkness.

' How do we know you are who what you say you are! ' Sam spoke while stepping in front of Frodo with his hand ready to take out his blade.

' It is hard to believe anyone these days, I understand your disbelief. A proof of my trustworthiness is needed. The phial containing the star of Elendil, Galadriel herself gave it to Frodo. Bring it out and if I were truly evil its light would kill me. '  
Frodo then brought out the phial making the whole place light up. The two Hobbits could now clearly see who the person was. She was an elf . . . . Her ears were pointed but something was different, for one thing she had dull silver hair and the other thing was that she was short for an elf. 

' I know what you are thinking! I am a special kind of elf; I am only a mere messenger and an aide to those who need me. I am not a fighter. That is why I look the way I am.'

' What is your name and why are you here? ' Frodo asked.

' I am Lenae and I am here not as a messenger but as an aide. I have come to help you with your burden as the lady of Lorien has requested me to do. You have carried the ring this far and for so long, now you need your rest. I will take it from here on. '

' No one is allowed to carry the ring but Master Frodo! ' Sam shouted as he took his blade out.

' I am here to help Master Samwise. Frodo is already very weak, he cannot go on further and you know I speak of the truth. Guards are posted at the entrance of Mount Doom; you have no chance of getting through them without being detected in your present state whereas I have.

' She is right Sam, I cannot go on. I feel that she is good and that she is really here to help us. ' Said Frodo.

Sam slowly lowered his blade and stepped aside. Lenae then approached Frodo who was removing the ring from his neck.

' Throw it in the pit. . . The fires will destroy it! ' Said Frodo.

' I know! And thank you for trusting me! ' Replied Lenae as she took the ring.

' I must go now, time is precious. ' And with that said Lenae vanished.

' I hope we did the right thing Sam. ' Spoke Frodo.

' Me too Mister Frodo. ' Replied Sam.

Then everything around the two Hobbits went totally black.

@@@@@@

Inch by inch the warriors of Middle Earth advanced on Sauron's army. They were winning; the Orc army had started to back up. Then all of a sudden the Orc army parted then a figure came out walking, the men stopped as they saw him. . . . Sauron! . . . He had finally come back! And beside him was Gwanath, an evil smirk was on her face.

' Told you I would get the ring didn't I? It's just sad that I had to use an Orc to kill the ring bearer and his servant. I so wanted to do it myself but I had more important things to attend to. ' She informed the fellowship with a sarcastic mocking voice.

An angry growl was heard then all the men quickly rushed upon Sauron's army. They had to avenge the death of Frodo and Sam. And once again arrows flew and swords clashed. More and more dead bodies filled the land. Every now and then a group of men would be able to reach within arm's length of Sauron but Gwanath easily eliminated them. Steadily Sauron's army began to over power them. And not long after the fellowship along with some men was completely surrounded. Walking up to them Sauron laughed evilly. He then raised his arm and in his hand appeared a sword laced with poison. As he began to strike down, a sword blocked him. Looking at the person who had blocked his attack, Sauron's dark aura grew darker.

' What is the meaning of this! ' He shouted angrily.

' What do you think? ' Came the sarcastic reply.

' I am your master! You are my servant! '

' Are you sure? Here's something you should know. I am my own master! I answer to my own so therefore I am nobody's servant! And the dark power you gave me. The one that controls over minds! Well, it did not work with me. I only used you to give me control over my own power. Now, how does it feel to have someone as worthless as me to have fooled and used the greatest Dark Lord there is? '

' How dare you mock and make a fool out of me! Now you will die first instead of the fellowship. '

' See if you can kill me! '

Sauron then unleashed a powerful beam unto the fellowship but a protective shield that had suddenly encased them repelled it.

' There is no need to include them Sauron, this fight is between you and me alone! Faina templa (energy bolt)! '

The bolt hit Sauron dead on but it did not faze him. He just stood there and laughed.

' That is what you call power? How pitiful! Now take this! '

A dark energy bolt, twice as large as the one Gwanath created, struck her squarely on the chest sending her flying backwards onto the mountain side. Then it came tumbling down on her. But then suddenly the pile of rocks exploded and when the dust cleared, Gwanath could be seen standing. Even though her body was riddled with small cuts, big gashes and she looked exhausted her aura still grew stronger.

' Tincya en' russe tuulo' moriloomir! ' (Chain lightning)

As the multiple lightning strikes struck Sauron, Gwanath uttered another spell. Then slowly each and every warrior of Middle Earth who had died came back to life. But no sooner as the men began to stand, the lightning strike transferred to her. And when the strike ended, Gwanath could be seen on the ground. Her body now bore more cuts and gashes and by the looks of it she had seem to be more exhausted and weak.

' You are a fool to think you can defeat me Gwanath especially that now I have the ring. '

' Once again, do not be sure of yourself Sauron! '

And right after Gwanath spoke, Sauron stood still and then he shouted out.

' Noo. . . . This can't be happening! '

' Never under estimate me Sauron! Do you think I would be a fool to give you the real ring? There is nothing you can do; the flames of Mount Doom are already destroying the ring. Now see your army disappear! Thangarim yassen templa (mass curse) . . . Hyandae en' luhta (blade spirits) . . . 'Kshonnarim wanya (mass dispel). '

The entire battlefield was filled with thick black smoke and when it cleared, not a single Orc, Goblin or Hillman was seen. And this made Sauron angrier. The ground began to shake and in the distance Mount Doom began to erupt. The protective shield around the fellowship grew bigger. Then suddenly upon their feet a bright light appeared and when it vanished a sleeping Frodo and Sam was seen. Upon seeing the two Hobbits were safe and alive the fellowship doubled their efforts in breaking down the shield. They wanted to help Gwanath the very moment they learned that she only pretended to work for Sauron. But the shield around them was very strong and no matter what they did it still stood.

Sauron and Gwanath's fight became fiercer as they resorted to using both sword skills and spells. But because Gwanath had already used much of her power to help hide her true intentions from Sauron, she was now greatly weakened. And using her last ounce of physical strength Gwanath stabbed Sauron but unfortunately he too stabbed her. And then both of them fell to the ground. Using her last power reserve, Gwanath summoned a dimension door, sent Sauron through it then she destroyed the door. After all was done, her form reverted back to that of Lenae. Then the protective shield around the fellowship vanished. With the shield gone, the fellowship came running towards her. Legolas then gathered her into his arms. Looking up to the prince, she struggled to speak.

' I am sorry to have deceived you. I never meant to hurt any of you. I had to create the illusion that an army of Sauron attacked us on the night before reaching Minas Tirith and that I was stabbed. I also had to pretend to hate all of you and that I intended to kill you. I did not like it but I had to do it. The illusion was the only way for me to be able to leave you without creating much fuss and the deception was to convince Sauron that I wanted to be with him. Please forgive my actions. '

' Do not think about it. You had to do what you had to do. We understand you. We forgive you. Uuma dela (don't worry) You must only concern yourself in getting better then you can do something to make it up to us. ' Said Legolas.

' I thank you . . . And you are right there is something I can do to make up for all the pain I have caused. It will be my gift to everyone before I go . . . Tanka tel' taurnin (greater heal)! '

The entire Middle Earth was then filled with a bright light and when is vanished, everything was alive . . .The trees, flowers and grass now grew upon the barren lands of Mordor. The wounds and cuts the men suffered were now gone. Minas Tirith was like brand new . . . Everywhere and everything that was destroyed by the war was fixed. And on Valinor all the shadows woke up from their deep slumber, a spell placed upon them by Lenae to make it look that they were dead. Slowly reaching up to touch Legolas' face Lenae gave a smile.

' Thank you for everything my dear prince . . . Always remember that I will always love you! '

' No! Don't say those words like you are leaving A' melamine (my beloved)! Legolas whispered as he tightly hugged her.

' Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha (May the leaves of your life never turn brown)! . . . Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (My heart shall weep until it sees the again). '

Lenae's body then slowly began to fade into thin air until the only thing that Legolas was holding was air. And as the entire Middle Earth rejoiced for the defeat of the Dark Lord. But all those in the battlefield silently wept for the loss of one of the greatest warrior that have ever come to meet.  



	30. Epilogue

A.N. 

This is it the last chapter, hope you liked the story and the ending. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it with all my heart. Thanks once again!!!!!!!

EPILOGUE:

After the war, Aragorn took on the responsibility as King of Gondor then he married hi long time love Lady Arwen. Legolas and Gimli went on with their planned visit to the caves of Helms' Deep and to Fanghorn. After which Gimli returned to the Lonely Mountains and Legolas proceeded to rule over Ithilien. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippen return to the Shire where they told their tales of adventure to the little ones. Peace finally reigned over Middle Earth and it lasted for many years. And slowly one by one all of the members of the fellowship sailed to Valinor. Frodo was first to sail followed by Gandalf, Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippen. Gimli and Legolas were the only members of the fellowship left. And even though years had already gone by, Legolas still did not forget Lenae. He had still hoped that someday she would just suddenly appear before him, but she never did. And even now as he was preparing to sail to Valinor to accompany Gimli he still kept on hoping. But as they boarded the boat, he finally realized that he would never get the chance to see her again.

Upon reaching Valinor, Legolas and Gimli were greeted by the rest of the fellowship who were already there waiting for them. They were then hastily lead through the gates, then the great doors shut. Both of them were then informed of a feast being held in their honor and as everybody began to walk towards the feast, Legolas stayed behind to give a last look at the closed door. The closed door meant that everything was finally over, sighing Legolas then began to walk away.

' Cormamin lindau ele lle (My heart sings to see thee) . . . My prince! '

Stopping, Legolas quickly turned around to see the person who had spoken to him. He gave a gasp, for standing in front of him was Lenae. Her appearance had somehow changed, instead of dull silver hair she had silver hair that shone as if sunlight was always upon it and her dark blue eyes were now the color of the sea. After his initial shock wore off, Legolas immediately embraced Lenae and crushed her mouth with his. Not so far away the fellowship looked on; all were grinning widely for they were happy now that the two of them were together at last.

' Why did you not tell me you were here? I would have come sooner. ' Legolas whispered.

' If I had done it, you would not have done great things. You did a very good job in running Ithilien. ' She replied.

' But! ' He started to say.

' Do not dwell upon it, the important thing is that we are now together! ' She stated.

' You are right! But I have to know, How you came to be here?'

' Your are right, I died and that I should not be here. But my ancestors thought that they should give me a chance in life. So they revived me. But the only problem is that I was to stay in Valinor and never leave.'

' Then I should thank them for making it possible to be with you. Aren't the shadows responsible in protecting Valinor? ' He inquired.

' Yes! But you need not worry, I am no longer their commander. I have given up that responsibility. And I no longer can become Gwanath. When my ancestors, the dark elves, revived me they made sure to remove the darkness inside me. The darkness had brought me only pain and suffering. They wanted me to become happy. '

With a smile on his face, Legolas gave Lenae a chaste kiss on the cheek. Looking up to Legolas, Lenae gave her brightest smile. But if you look closely into her eyes, one could see it was filled with sorrow.  
This was because she was hiding a secret from him. Lenae felt bad hiding the truth from Legolas, but  
It was the only way to be able to continue with her duties without him worrying about her whenever she had to leave. She did not lie when she said that she was no longer the commander of the shadow. The truth was she was the highest council member of the shadows, which means that not only does her responsibility lie within the walls of Valinor but it too lies with the entire Middle Earth and the afterlife. It is her duty to make sure that no evil like Sauron would ever rise again. She did tell the truth that she was to stay in Valinor but it worse comes to worse she will have to leave Valinor and if she does she can never return. But there is no reason for her to reveal her secret yet. Until that time comes, she will spend everyday with him. She can finally be happy.

' We must get going, the others are waiting. The feast could not start without us. ' She informed him with a smile.

' Then we shall go! '

Walking with a smile on his face, Legolas did not notice that when Lenae had flicked her wrist a protective shield had gone up around Valinor. Neither did he notice her giving a nod to a shadow behind a tree as giving it a silent order to keep her informed. A new evil was growing and this one seemed to be more powerful than Sauron. 


End file.
